Shinobi High Year 1
by Higura Natume
Summary: Tenten is enrolled into a boarding school, Shinobi High. There, with her friends Temari and Hinata, they make new friends and loves. Pairings: Nejiten, Shikatema, Naruhina, Sasusaku, Kibaino.T for language. REWRITTEN UP TO CH. 10
1. Starting School

Chapter 1:

"So this is it…"

Tenten, a girl with two buns on top of her head said, stared up at the gigantic boarding school she was going to spend her next 3 years in. She had entered with her friends Temari and Hinata. The reason she had come was because her parents enrolled her in before they died. She still wondered how they were able to afford this boarding school. She entered the place and was greeted by a boy with very feminine features.

"Hello, I am Haku. Do you need any assistance?" He said this with a smile that made Tenten awe.

"Um… where do you go for checking in?" She asked hesitantly.

"Right this way." Haku said as he walked toward a desk with 4 teachers. She first went to Kakashi-sensei. He gave her a sheet of paper with her room number, and everything else about her room. Then to Gai-sensei, who passed her some Gym clothes and grinned so widely to show off his white gleaming teeth. Kurenai Sensei gave her, her schedule and Asuma Sensei gave her a map of the school.

She looked at her paper for her room, and then a chill went down her back. In this school, a building was shared by 1 girl, 2 boys, and a teacher. She had to live with 2 boys for 3 years…plus her teacher was that weird smiling guy… Oh, well might as well deal with it. Although, she was hoping to have a room with Temari and Hinata. What also came to her surprise was that all buildings were put into groups and the people in those groups would always be in the same class.

Tenten found her building and entered. It looked new, and came with 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, and 4 bedrooms. Tenten's stuff was in a room that had 'Tenten's room' on the door. She opened the door and entered. The room was a decent size and came with it's own bathroom. 'Probably the Girls only bathroom.' Tenten thought as she checked inside.

'Am I the only one here?' She thought as she sorted her stuff into her room. She put away all her clothes and put her pictures of her parents and friends on her desk.

"Did someone else come in?" A booming voice came from downstairs. Tenten came out to see who that person was. She was greeted by a boy a little taller than herself. He had a bowl cut, thick eyebrows, and wore a green suit with orange leg and arm warmers.

He looked at her, did the same smile as Gai Sensei and said, "Hello! Are you Tenten?"

"Yes, nice to meet you, um…" Tenten hesitated not sure what to say. 'He looks a lot like Gai-sensei…' She noted.

"My name is Lee, Tenten-san! Oh, and is Neji here yet?" He asked peeking behind Tenten.

"Not as far as I can tell." Tenten said looking behind at the door with 'Neji's Room' hanging on it. 'I wonder what kind of person he is…' Tenten was wondering when the door opened and a guy with long black hair like Haku's and violet eyes came in.

'Those eyes look familiar…' Tenten thought as she watched him. He looked at Tenten, paused a little as if he was surprised, then at Lee.

"Hello, Neji-san!" Lee greeted him. Tenten could tell that they knew each other pretty well form the way that Lee greeted him.

"Hello…" He replied, as he went off into his own room and shut the door. Tenten watched him leave and then asked Lee.

"Is he always like that?"

"No, not if you get to know him, and you'll have plenty of time to do that." Lee said reassuringly. "…But most of the time he'll be like that." Lee said laughing.

Tenten nodded and smiled.

A voice came from outside,

"Students, please come out to meet one another!"

"Oh, it must be Gai-sensei!" Lee said.

"Our Teacher?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I can recognize Gai-sensei's voice any day!" Lee said smiling as if it was something to be proud of.

Tenten then followed Lee who burst outside to the plaza in the middle of the 6 houses facing each other. She found Temari and Hinata and they embraced.

"Who're your roommates?" Temari asked.

"Mine are Kiba and Shino-kun…" Hinata said.

"Mine are Neji and Lee. Wait, isn't Neji your cousin Hinata?" Tenten asked remembering how similar Neji and Hinata's eyes had looked.

"Yes, he is. I hope you get to see his good side…" Hinata looked at her a little worried, but Temari cut in with a,

"I'm stuck with my brothers again. God, they do this to me every year." Temari looked annoyed. Tenten and Hinata laughed.

'So, this is who I'll be with for the next 3 years.' Tenten thought as she looked around. Somebody bumped into her and she fell.

"Ouch." Tenten said as she rubbed her knee.

"Sorry." Neji who had bumped into her. He offered his hand. Tenten stared at him for a little before realizing he was offering her help. She looked a little embarrassed when she grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and when he was sure that he was okay, he walked off. Tenten didn't know why, but she felt a little awestruck. She watched him walk toward Gai-sensei and they exchanged some words before he walked passed her again. He glanced at her and Hinata before going to where Lee was.

"Tenten?" Temari asked.

Tenten snapped out of it quickly. "What?" She asked.

Temari sighed. "Don't get sidetracked by boys." Temari said. "This is the beginning of the year, some of them could turn out to be real jerks." Temari said. Tenten knew that Temari was right, she often said really smart stuff so she always paid attention to what Temari said.

'I don't think Neji would be a jerk though...' Tenten thought. 'But then again, I do prejudge people wrong sometimes...' Tenten thought.

'Does Tenten like Neji nii-san...?' Hinata thought. She knew Neji could be harsh sometimes and hoped he wouldn't be too tough on Tenten.

"All right student's we're going to the group 2 main building!" Gai-sensei shouted. Tenten thought he was using a speakerphone, but to her surprise, he was actually saying this with just his voice.

Tenten followed the rest of the students to the main building.

'I might actually have some fun here' She thought.

* * *

My first ongoing story!!!!! This is my first story so don't be harsh! 

Alright! It's edited! If you have any suggestions on anyway to make this chapter better I am open to ideas!


	2. First Day

Chapter 2:

Tenten woke up. Yesterday had been interesting, or to be more specific, the people in her group were interesting. From what she could gather, Sakura and Ino were the Queen Bees, Temari, Hinata, and she was average, and Kin was a rebel.

Guys weren't divided as much, but Naruto and Lee were definitely looked down upon. Sasuke was the most popular guy; Ino and Sakura were always watching him.

She got out of bed and picked an outfit. She picked out a green hoodie and a pair of jeans. She came out of her room and entered the kitchen. She checked the refrigerator to find that there was only milk and cereal.

'Well, I can't cook…' Tenten thought. She regretted it not having the ability to cook. She pulled out the cereal, Cheerios actually, and poured some milk. Lee entered the room and poured himself some Cheerios, followed by Gai.

"Are all the youthful spirits full of blooms today?" Gai shouted in a happy tone.

"Yes sir!" Lee saluted Gai, who saluted him back as Neji entered the room asking,

"Do you do this every year?" He sighed and took the Cheerios.

"Um, concerning food," Tenten started but was interrupted by Gai-sensei.

"Not to worry Tenten! I don't know about Neji but Lee and I are talented cookers, and we'll start shopping for food as soon as school ends!" Gai-sensei said winking at Lee who returned the wink.

"Are you good at cooking Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know…decent I guess." Neji said finishing his food faster than any normal being should be able too. Tenten finished her food a little later and went back to her room to kill the time.

Tenten checked her schedule; Temari had told her that everyone had the same homeroom. It looked something like this:

P.E. - Gai Sensei Neji, Lee

History- Kurenai Sensei Lee, Neji

English – Anko Sensei Hinata, Temari

Chinese – Suzune Sensei; Aide: Haku

Lunch

Science- Kakashi Sensei Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee

Guitar – Baki Sensei Neji, Temari

Math – Asuma Sensei Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara

Homeroom – Iruka Sensei everyone else!

Tenten was excited about going to school. She was happy that she'd get to see Haku since he seemed nice as well.

Tenten packed her bag and left with Lee and Neji to School. P.E. was run by Gai-sensei, so it was overly dramatic and being in the same class as Lee didn't help either. But Tenten was a little surprised at Neji's physical ability. Tenten herself was one of the better one as well which made Gai-sensei very happy.

History was run by Hinata's teacher. She was very beautiful and knew how to keep a class in order so class wasn't that big of a deal.

English was hard due to the fact that the teacher was Anko-sensei who taught Kin's group. She was very strict and didn't give a damn about anything. If you didn't get good grades or behaved badly, she was on your back. Not surprisingly, Temari and Anko-sensei were having a fight of their own while Hinata and Tenten tried to keep it from going too far.

Tenten was happy during Chinese. Tenten was always fascinated by Chinese language and culture and was happy that she got a chance to learn it. Haku was really nice and helped her with anything with a smile.

At lunch, Tenten sat with the rest of the group. She sat between Temari and Hinata and started to eat her lunch. A hand tapped her on the back. Tenten turned around to see Haku with a tall man who looked kind of scary.

"How is your first day of school going Tenten-san?" Haku asked, while the man silently waited.

"It's going fine." Tenten replied. The man tapped Haku on the shoulder and gestured toward a table where the other teachers were sitting impatiently.

"Oh, sorry Zabuza-san." Haku said smiling. "See you at Chinese tomorrow Tenten-san!" Haku waved and walked with Zabuza to the table he had gestured at.

"Who was that?" Neji asked Tenten. Tenten was a little surprised that he actually asked her something.

"Um… he's the aide in my Chinese class. His name is Haku."

"He?" Neji looked at her confused. Tenten laughed and said,

"Haku is a he." She said and smiled at Neji, who looked away annoyed and embarrassed at his mistake.

"I'm surprised too." Temari said and looked at Tenten.

"It is surprising." Hinata said while eating.

"Yeah, so how was your day?" Tenten asked changing the subject.

"Decent." Temari said.

"I got to talk to Naruto-kun…" Hinata said blushing. Neji glanced at her but said nothing. Tenten noticed.

'Maybe he doesn't like his cousin going out with other people.' Tenten thought. But Tenten ignored this, and smiled.

"You go girl!" Tenten said, and Hinata blushed. Temari looked at her and said,

"So, is it going well?" Tenten was surprised. Temari never took interest in Hinata's crush on Naruto. She had been crushing on Naruto since she had seen him when he was really little. She had seen him fighting against these kids who were being mean to him, and ever since would watch him. She said it made her feel happy to see Naruto.

"Why are you asking now?" Tenten asked curious. Temari smiled.

"You didn't know? The first dance of the year is this weekend, and I thought maybe Hinata could ask him out."

"Dances… how troublesome." Shikamaru sat down in the open seat next to Temari.

"What? You don't go to dances so why would you care?" Temari asked annoyed.

"Ignoring that question, you could device a plan for Hinata to ask out Naruto." Shikamaru advised. Temari considered this. Then she smiled,

"I got a plan! Thanks Shikamaru! I owe you this time!" Temari said gesturing Tenten and Hinata over. Shikamaru got red. Then sighed and returned to his food.

"So, here it goes Hinata will…"

"Hi everyone!" Naruto interrupted everyone and sat down next to Shikamaru. He looked at Hinata. Hinata met his gaze but quickly looked down. Naruto looked a little confused but shrugged it of and started talking to Shikamaru.

Temari glared at Naruto and said, "As I was saying, Hinata will e-mail him to come to the lake, the most popular romantic spot and you will give him an invitation. This is because Hinata will freeze so I think this will be good. It's not much of a plan but I think it will work."

"Thank You Temari, Tenten." Hinata said.

Science was with some other people from different grades and Tenten had to sit next to a guy from the 'Akatsuki' of the student council. He wore the 'Akatsuki' uniform which was a white button down shirt with a black tie that had red clouds on it and black pants that had red clouds on it. His name was Deidara and he had blonde hair and was supposedly a guy. Tenten knew that this class could be hard to pass the moment the teacher Kakashi-sensei gave them their first experiment. They were studying chemistry and instead of the directions on the hand-outs, he put in his own amounts and got the whole thing to explode.

"It worked." He said grinning. One of the Akatsuki members, Sasori, who sit across the table sighed.

"Explosions are pitiful Deidara." He said. Tenten was shocked that he would purposely make the experiment explode in the first place.

"Why do you do this every year?" Kakashi-sensei asked sighing.

"Chemistry isn't fun without art Sensei. And art is explosions." Deidara said.

Kakashi-sensei ignored him and turned to Tenten. "He's going to keep doing this so I'll put you into another group…" Kakashi-sensei said and looked around. He pointed to Lee and Shikamaru. "Join them." He said before turning to Deidara to tell him what the punishment would be this time.

Tenten walked over to where Shikamaru and Lee were. Lee looked up and said,

"Hello Tenten! I see that Deidara-senpai has bombed everything once again!" He said.

"Senpai?" Tenten asked.

"Why Tenten, it is considered rude if you don't call people older than you 'Senpai'." Lee said.

"He's right. Deidara-senpai over there could bomb you if you didn't show respect." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, so with the experiment," Tenten said

"I already got everything. All you need to do is actually conduct the experiment." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Yes Shikamaru has a 200 IQ so all we need to do is follow the directions here and then write down what Shikamaru has written here." Lee said passing Tenten Shikamaru's paper.

"…But isn't that cheating…?" Tenten asked.

"No Tenten! It's called teamwork! You and I do the experiment since Shikamaru is too lazy to, and Shikamaru get the questions done! It's an efficient way of doing it!" Lee said.

"I don't see your logic but whatever, let's get it started." Tenten said and Lee started to get everything ready.

Tenten had played the guitar since she had seen her father play it. Tenten loved to play the guitar whenever she had some free time. Her teacher Baki-sensei was Temari's Sensei and looked kind of strict. Tenten sat by Temari who also played the guitar due to Tenten's influence. Hinata played the violin and flute but the guitar was never really for her. The teacher divided them into three groups, Beginner and Advanced. Tenten, Temari, and Neji were put into the advanced group with a few other kids. During the test, Tenten thought that Temari would've loved the electric guitar 20 times better. (Temari had brought one but the school didn't allow her to play it.) Neji's performance was really good. Tenten was drifting away when Neji played. The music seemed to whirl around her. When he was done, he sat down next to Tenten, who smiled and said,

"That was good!"

"…Yours wasn't bad either." He said.

"Thanks!" Tenten said. The rest of the class went on and there were some pretty bad players in the class too.

Math was average. The teacher was really blunt and plain so class went on smoothly without too much happening.

In homeroom, Iruka-sensei let everyone socialize for the last period since it was the first day of school.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted before Temari and Hinata could get to Tenten, so she left to talk to him.

"What is it Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Well, since we're in the same class and I'm in charge of food, I wanted to know what you liked to eat. Neji wouldn't give me a straight answer so I had to ask you." Lee said. Tenten laughed.

"I like Chinese food." Tenten said. "I don't like umeboshi (dried plum I hate them!) though."

"Okay, I like curry and I'm sure you're okay with that?" Lee asked.

"Yeah that'll be fine." Tenten said.

"Thanks Tenten!" Lee said.

"Your welcome!" Tenten said and ran back to where Temari and Hinata were.

"I don't think she's that bad Neji." Lee said. Neji came up behind Lee and said,

"Shut up Lee."

"Okay, but I think she likes you." Lee said standing up and looking at Neji. Neji looked annoyed.

"Wether she likes me or not isn't my problem." He said.

"Aw, you're just saying that." Lee said going after Neji who was walking away.

Tenten went home excited about the 'Dance Plan'.

* * *

Edited and done! I added a ton more Nejiten moments!

I just had to put Deidara in somewhere so he found his way into science class

Thanx for reading and please review!


	3. Will Hinata ask Naruto out?

Chapter 3:

"Guys, I really don't need this…" Hinata said uncertainly.

"Ah, come on. I was just about tired of you taking no action on him anyway." Temari said turning on her laptop in her room. Hinata typed in the password for her g-mail account (Just like me! XD) , and Temari composed a letter.

"Okay, Hinata what would you type if you were doing this?" Temari asked looking at Hinata. Tenten glanced at her who was desperately trying to think up something to say.

'Why would she know?' Tenten thought. 'Not like she would've ever asked her if it wasn't for us.' Tenten thought. Hinata looked up,

"Um… If you aren't going with anyone… would…you like to go out with…me?" Hinata looked as if she would faint. Tenten tapped her on the back and smiled. Hinata weakly smiled, her face as red as the sunset.

"Do you think that Naruto would know the lake?" Tenten asked. Temari considered this; she shrugged and returned to the keyboard typing,

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I was wondering if you'd like to go out to the dance with me. Could you come to the lake? Please come at 6:00 to the lake. _

_From,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

"You okay Hinata?" Tenten looked at Hinata who was about to faint. Hinata quickly looked at her,

"I'm okay Tenten-san." She said, hugging herself tightly. Temari, ignoring the fact that Hinata was about to faint, looked back at her two best friends,

"Hinata, we're going to your room to pick out an outfit." Hinata was shocked. She stammered,

"B-but Temari-san!" She ran after Temari with Tenten who were leaving already.

"Hinata, you always wear plain clothes. We need this to be special." Temari said as if she was talking to her little sister. Gaara looked at them as if he was saying, 'What the hell are you talking about…?'

"What are you doing?" He said. Hinata looked as if she was caught red-handed. As Tenten was trying to keep Hinata from hyperventilating, Temari looked back and said,

"None of your business!" Gaara had a confused look on his face but he mumbled "Whatever" and returned to his room.

"Just be glad that wasn't Kankuro." Temari winked and told Tenten and Hinata.

* * *

When they finally reached Hinata's room, Temari and Tenten opened the closet and started looking around.

"Geez, you don't have anything." Temari said.

'What did you except?' Tenten thought as she looked around. She spotted a purple flowing dress with flowers on the edge.

"This looks kind cute." Tenten took it out and showed it to Temari, who looked it over.

"Well it's better than some of the things in here." Temari said looking at some other stuff. She pulled out a dark purple jacket.

"Match that with this, and it'll be perfect!" Temari exclaimed. Temari asked Hinata to try it. She went to her personal bathroom and tried it on. When she came out, Temari winked and Tenten clapped her hands.

"It's cute!" Tenten said. Temari took her to the mirror and said,

"Let me do your hair." Temari said taking out a few pins. She pinned Hinata's bangs off to the side, shook her head disapprovingly and took them out.

"You should grow out your hair. Why don't we just brush it down and pin a flower in it. How about this?" Temari took out a purple flower pin. She put it on right above her ear. She looked it over a while.

'She looks like a professional' Tenten thought quietly watching. She drifted into her own thoughts. Dance, wonder who I'd go with. For a second she thought of Neji, and then she came back to earth.

'What was I thinking!!!??? Neji??? I barely know him!!!' Tenten was trying to get that thought out of her head. Temari and Hinata were watching her.

"…Um…Tenten what are you doing…" Temari asked. Tenten looked at Temari for a second then rapidly said,

"Nothing! I wasn't thinking of anything!" Tenten said. Temari watched her, she was waving her arms around franticly, and her face was red.

"You like someone?" Temari asked. She was always good at figuring out what people were thinking. Tenten was desperately thinking about what to say when Hinata said,

"Ahhhh, its 5:30!!!" Temari and Tenten looked at the clock. They both started to pick her shoes.

'Thank you Hinata…' Tenten thought.

Once they picked out her shoes, they followed her to the lake. Tenten reassured her it would be okay over and over. Once they reached the lake, they saw a figure standing there. Tenten and Temari had to push her Hinata to get her to go over there.

* * *

Hinata went over to Naruto; Naruto noticed her and smiled,

"Hi Hinata!" Hinata nearly fainted, but held herself together. She tightened her grip on her hand. 'You're never going to get anything unless you try.' She repeated to herself over and over.

Tenten watched them excitedly. Then she noticed something and looked over at Temari.

"What about the note you were talking about?" She asked.

"Oh that, Hinata said she wanted to do it herself. Quite the girl isn't she?" Temari said approvingly. Temari winked at her. Tenten smiled and returned her gaze to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, would y-you go to the d-dance with m-m-me?" Hinata stammered. She was glowing red and she was having trouble breathing.

"Sure Hinata! Why not!" Naruto said and smiled. Hinata stood there surprised with her eyes wide for a second, and then fainted.

"W-what? Hinata?" Naruto looked at her surprised and then got down to make sure she was alive. "Hinata? Are you okay?" He asked franticly. Hinata moaned a little and slowly opened her eyes. "Hinata! Thank goodness!" Naruto said and hugged Hinata.

'Naruto-kun!?' Hinata thought. She wasn't aware that she had fainted and freaked Naruto out. When Naruto let her go, he said,

"Sorry…" He looked a little embarrassed. "I was a little worried when you passed out." He said.

'I passed out!? Again!?' Hinata thought but regained herself and smiled a little. "I'm fine Naruto-kun!" She said.

"!" Naruto got bright red and hid his face.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried.

"I'm fine…" Naruto said.

* * *

"She did it again." Temari sighed. "But at least she got what she came for." Temari said. "And not to mention she did well at the end." Temari said standing up. Let's go." Tenten nodded and followed Temari back to the group two area.

"Bye!" They waved and went to their buildings.

When she came in, Neji was sitting at the kitchen table reading. He looked up at her.

"So, did my cousin ask Naruto out?" Neji asked. Tenten was surprised.

'She's as good as Temari!' She thought as she carefully thought for the right answer. She decided to say,

"Yeah." Neji sighed.

"I'll have to have a talk with Naruto later." He said. But Tenten wasn't listening. She was just watching his face. His perfectly shaped face that looked so familiar. Neji looked at her. "Is there an issue?" He asked.

"No!" Tenten said getting red. "Nothing…" Tenten said. She didn't know what was coming over her and it was so confusing. Neji sighed and closed his book. He got up and hit Tenten on the head with his book. Tenten turned around confused.

"W-wait, what?" She said confused. He turned around,

"Nothing." Then he left the room.

Tenten stood there with her hand on the spot he had hit her with the book, her cheeks glowing.

* * *

I fixed it up! I hope this is 20 times better than before but you never know.

Thanx for reading!


	4. Neji and Tenten

Chapter 4:

Naruto and Hinata went to school together the next day. Hinata was about to pass out when Naruto came to pick her up unexpectedly. Tenten and Temari had to push her to get her to walk with Naruto. She looked back one more time before she left and they winked at her. Neji was silently watching Hinata leave with Naruto. Tenten watched him praying he wouldn't beat Naruto up.

Temari and Tenten walked to school alone.

"So, you have a date yet?" Temari asked. Tenten immediately thought of Neji last night,

"N-no, you?" Tenten asked, trying to direct the question away from herself. Temari laughed,

"Like I would!" She said.

'So like Temari.' Tenten thought as she also laughed. They reached the gym, and Neji was standing there while some other guy was yelling at him. Neji had his eyes closed in annoyance and he probably wasn't listening to a word he said.

"LISTEN TO ME!!!!!" The guy tried to punch Neji. Tenten didn't know what to do. Not thinking about it, she ran toward them.

"STOP!" Neji tried to counter attack the guy but ended up hitting Tenten instead. Tenten fell to the ground. The guy stood their shocked; Temari ran toward Tenten and helped her stand up,

"What the hell was that for????" Temari yelled and glared at him. Tenten murmured,

"Its okay Temari, I'm fine." She grabbed the spot that Neji had hit her. It hurt real badly. 'What did I except. It's a Hyuuga after all.' Tenten thought remembering watching Hinata train with her father once. Neji silently took her arm looking a little annoyed.

"W-what…" Neji put Tenten's arm over his head.

"I hurt you, so I'll take you to the Nurse's office." He said. Tenten blushed a little bit. Neji glanced at her, and then looked away in embarrassment. Temari stood there for a second sighed as if she was watching two lovers way below her maturity level and said,

"I'll be waiting for you at lunch." She went to tell Gai-sensei about Tenten, and Neji helped Tenten to the Nurse's Office. Tenten got some treatment and Neji sat down on a chair nearby. When Tenten got to rest, she looked over to Neji, who wasn't doing anything, just sitting there.

"So, what was that guy doing?" Tenten asked hesitantly. Neji looked over at her and said,

"I'm not really sure, I wasn't listening."

'I could've never guessed.' Tenten thought as she listened. "Something about his girlfriend dumping him because she liked me." Neji said looking as if he had wasted his time on him.

'So he's popular at school.' Tenten thought. She didn't hear much about Neji being popular, but she guessed it was because all she ever heard was about Sasuke.

"That attack you used, it's similar to what Hinata showed me when we were in middle school." Tenten mentioned thinking about the time that Hinata's father had trained Hinata. The technique was similar when she thought about it. Neji raised an eyebrow,

"You noticed?"

"Yeah." Neji shifted in his seat and said,

"It's a secret technique used by the Hyuuga's."

"Oh." Tsunade entered the room. She was the Hokage (Principal) of the school.

"Okay, you can go to your 4th period class now." Tsunade said to both of them. Neji and Tenten stood up, but Tenten started to waver again. Tsunade looked at Neji annoyed,  
"I heard that sometimes you would hurt guys, but now you're hurting girls." Tsunade said sighing.

"…It was an accident." Neji said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, he was trying to defend himself from another guy and I ran in." Tenten said trying to defend Neji.

"Whatever you say." Tsunade said as if to wave them off. "But Neji, you need to control yourself. You have powers with lasting side effects so you need to use them wisely." Tsunade said. Neji nodded.

'Powers with lasting side-effects…?' Tenten thought.

"Thankfully, Hinata knows how to control her power." Tsunade said as she walked out. "Now go to your 4th period class alright?" She said. Tenten and Neji nodded and they left.

'4th period already?' Tenten thought as she limped to Chinese class. When she came in everyone stared at her. Suzune smiled at her and asked her to take her seat. The class whispered for a couple of minutes about what had happened and settled down about a couple of minutes later.

'Great…they're spreading rumors…' Tenten thought watching them. Haku came over to see Tenten.

"What happened?" Haku asked with a worried look on his face.

"N-nothing really." Tenten said hoping not to worry Haku.

"Oh, that's good." Haku said and smiled. Tenten liked how he didn't try to get an answer even if he knew she was lying. "Are you going to the dance?" He asked changing the subject.

"Probably, are you?" Tenten asked.

"Yes! I'll be with Zabuza-san!" Haku said happily.

'But… he's a guy.' Tenten thought, '…and he looks so happy when he says that…' she thought, but shrugged it off telling herself it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll see you!" Tenten said.

"Yes!" Haku said smiling again.

* * *

At lunch, Temari and Hinata were all over the whole thing that happened at Gym. 

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked looking very worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured her many times.

Naruto talked to Hinata a lot. Hinata did most of the listening and Naruto did most of the talking. Hinata did laugh a few times and Naruto was blushing a little. Temari was talking to Shikamaru. No, nothing was happening, they were just paired up for a project, and it was killing Temari.

"Look, stop being a jerk and help me with this." Temari said getting more and more impatient. Shikamaru looked at her.

"I'm not a jerk." Temari glared at him. "Fine." He sighed and pointed out some things and gave a few instructions. She looked it over and checked what he had said, when she noticed that what he said actually made sense, she looked at him.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to." Temari laughed and looked at him with a sneaky look. Shikamaru looked at her burning red.

"What?" He said annoyed and embarrassed.

"Nothing, you're just weird."

"Hmph." Shikamaru said and went back to sleep.

* * *

After school Tenten went back home. Lee was at the kitchen eating a sports bar while cooking.. 

"Hi Tenten!" He smiled at her.

"Hi Lee!" She smiled back.

"How was school? I heard you got hurt." He said looking worried.

"Yeah, a little bit. But I'm okay now." Tenten said.

"That's good to hear." He said, throwing the sports bar away and stirring the food.

"Ummm, Tenten…do you know if Sakura likes me?" Lee asked hesitantly.

"No, why?" Lee's face turned pink and he hastily said,

"N-nothing!" He turned back to the food. Tenten watched him cook, shrugged and got herself some chips. When he was done, he put the food in a bowl, put it into a bowl and placed it in the refrigerator.

"…Well I'll see you!" Lee said and hastily ran for it.

"Lee like Sakura if you wanted to know." Neji mentioned as he entered the house. Tenten turned around surprised.

"Oh, well I guess he wants to ask her out to the dance." Tenten said.

"Maybe." Neji said drinking some Cola.

'But the chance of him succeeding is small…' Neji thought.

"Are you going?" Tenten asked.

"Probably." He said. "I've had about 10 people ask me today." He said this as if it was torture. But of course, Tenten wouldn't know since she wasn't popular.

'So that's why he wasn't here during lunch.' Tenten thought as she threw the chips away.

"I don't want to be asked anymore by those annoying people. Every time I say no they need a reason. So would you go out with me?" Neji looked at her. Tenten blushed. She didn't know what to say.

"Y--" She tripped and fell to the ground. "Ow…" Tenten rubbed her face.

"Ha ha." Neji laughed a little. He helped her up. Tenten blushed while Neji got some band-aids.

'That was the first time I saw him laugh like that. He must be a nice person on the inside.' Tenten thought smiling.

"Here." He gave her some band-aids.

"Thank you." Tenten said but she didn't put any on because she didn't feel she needed any.

"So, I believe that was a yes?" Neji asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

4th Chapter edited! I'm having fun with this! 


	5. Currenly Sakura and Ino

Chapter 5:

Sakura was sitting in her room. Her room was neat, pink, and numerous awards decorated the walls. Sakura looked at her awards, and then sighed.

'No matter how hard I try, Sasuke never seems to notice me.' Sakura thought. The dance was getting closer and closer, yet she had not managed to get Sasuke to go out with her. She thought being in the same dorm would be the answer, but apparently, it wasn't working.

The only good thing that had happened so far was that Naruto had stopped trying to ask her out. She thanked Hinata over and over for asking him out, and Hinata thanked her for some reason.

She got out of her room to get some tea. Sakura loved tea and coffee, but she wasn't up for coffee and Kakashi-sensei had drunk most of it. She was drinking her tea when Sasuke came into the room. He looked at her but didn't say anything as usual. He took out some soda and sat in the seat across from her.

"S-so how was school today?" Sakura asked.

"Fine." He said. Sasuke only talked when necessary, and this conversation wasn't necessary for him.

"How did you do on the Math test?" Sakura asked, desperate to make conversation.

"100" He smirked. Even though he didn't talk he had a lot of pride. Some times way too much, but the fan girls seemed to love it. After all, He wanted to beat his brother who was a star student, and in the Akatsuki (student council), with 3 times the amount of fan girls. (I made this up, cuz Itachi has to be better than Sasuke.)

"HI GUYS!" Naruto came in. He was looking happy as usual. Sasuke ignored him, but Sakura looked up. Naruto sat down.

"How was your day Sakura-chan?"

"It was good." Sakura said.

Sakura stood up suddenly, causing Sasuke and Naruto to get a little surprised. Sakura decided to ask Ino for help since there was no other answer. Sasuke was too difficult to think about on her own. Sakura usually would only use Ino as a last minute help, but this time she was desperate.

She quickly went to Ino's dorm. When she got in, Shikamaru and Temari were working on their project. Temari was hitting him in a playful manner, although she did look a little irritated while Shikamaru complained about how Temari was troublesome. Sakura thought it would be nice if she could even a little like that in front of Sasuke.

"Oh, Hey Sakura!" Ino spotted Sakura as she came down the stairs. She looked over at Shikamaru and Temari, and winked at Sakura. Ino quickly took Sakura's hand and led her up to her room.

Ino's room had purple and pink polka-dots on the wall, and matching blankets for her bed. Her desk had make-up, jewelry, and fashion magazines scattered all over instead of school stuff. To one side was a full-length mirror where Ino would analyze herself to make sure she was in tact. Her closet was full of all the latest fashions; she would often give away clothes as soon as it went out of style. Ino sat down on her bean-bag chair and took out a bottle of nail-polish. Ino would always mess with her nails when they had a talk so Sakura sat down on the other bean-bag next to it and took a pink nail-polish bottle out.

"Why'd you come?" Ino asked. Sakura told Ino the whole story. By the time she was done, they were both done perfectly painting their first hand and were on their second. Ino sighed,

"Sakura girl, you're going to have to impress him in some way if you're ever going to get him." Ino pointed her nail-polish cap up as she said this. "And if you're not quick, I'll take him." Ino said and smirked.

"No!" Sakura shouted. Ino laughed. But, Sakura considered the 'impressing' thing Ino had said.

"Yeah, but how." Sakura said.

"That's what you've got to figure out." Ino winked as she finished her last hand and leaned over to her right to get a basket full of nail-decorations.

'Thanks Ino. That's really going to help me.' Sakura thought, annoyed as she took a Sakura decoration and started pressing them on to her nails.

"I'm going!" Sakura said as she got up. "Thanks for the nail-polish and decors!" Sakura said as she left.

"Hope I helped!" Ino said and waved with her violet nails glimmering.

* * *

When she got out of Ino's building, there appeared to be a problem. Itachi had entered the area, for the first time actually. Sakura looked at Itachi, who didn't show any interest in her at the moment. It surprised her to think that Itachi looked a lot more feminine compared to Sasuke, Itachi had his medium-length black hair tied in the back, and he had long-eyelashes that definitely beated Sakura. Sasuke gave an icy cold glare to Itachi that gave Sakura a shiver. Itachi didn't glare back; actually, he was just standing there.

"Sakura, don't go near him." Sasuke said under his breath without turning to her.

"Don't worry foolish brother; I have no intentions of talking to her. I just came to see how you were doing." Itachi said. Sakura was silent and a little scared as well.

"You don't need to come here." Sasuke said and took Sakura's wrist a little forcefully. He dragged her over to their building without another word. Itachi silently turned around and left.

"…He must be happy…" Itachi mumbled and chuckled under his breath.

When they were in the house, Sasuke put his hand over his eyes as if he was in pain.

"Are you okay!?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Sakura said. She looked around. Nobody was there.

She softly put her hand on his forehead. It was hot.

"Sasuke? Do you have a fever?" Sakura was really worried. Then Sasuke fell onto her.

"Kya!?" Sakura fell down with Sasuke on top of her.

She was burning red as she carried him up to his bed. Sasuke lay in his bed for a long time. Sakura was watching him, trying her best to stay awake, but eventually fell asleep, her head resting on the side of the bed.

* * *

Sasuke woke up. He shot up remembering what had happened. When he saw Sakura on his bed, he relaxed a little.

"Hmmm…" Sakura woke up as well. Her eyes shot open when she realized where she was.

"I'm sorry!!!! I was making sure you were okay and I fell asleep…" Sakura said.

"It's okay." Sasuke said. "Sorry."

Sakura stared at him wide eyed.

'Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke had just apologized to her!?' Sakura thought. He looked at her.

"What?" Sasuke looked away, red and annoyed. Sakura giggled.

"Um… Sasuke-kun?" She asked. He looked at her.

'It's now or never.' She thought.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her.

He didn't want to say yes yet, but at the same time he couldn't afford to say no. Something was blooming inside him but he didn't know what it was.

"Fine." Sakura's face brightened. "But only as friends, you got that?" Sasuke quickly added.

"Okay!" Sakura said and left the room to make some breakfast.

'He said Yes! He said YES!' She repeated over and over in her head.

* * *

When Ino heard that Sakura had gotten a date, Ino was enraged.

'I'm the most popular girl and I don't have anyone to go to the dance with.' Ino was walking, more like stomping, around the park inside the boarding school.

"Woof." Ino turned around to see a cute little puppy with brown fur sitting behind her, she was staring up with huge brown eyes.

'OMG!!!! So cute!!!!' Ino thought as she kneeled down and picked up the little puppy. The puppy licked Ino on the cheek. She giggled as she stroked the puppy's soft fur.

"Choco!" A guy with a big over-seized jacket on ran around shouting with a dog behind him. He spotted Ino and then stopped relieved and breathed heavily for a second.

"There you are!" He said and walked over to Ino. He turned to her.

"Hi Ino! You met Choco already?" He said as he walked over to where Choco who was still in Ino's arms, was.

"Is she yours?" Ino asked looking at Akamaru.

"Nah, she's my older sister, Hana's. Akamaru is mine. I'm taking care of Choco for her right now because Hana had to go on a business trip or something." Kiba smiled. Then an idea came to Ino. She turned to Kiba with excitement.

"Do you have a date for the dance?"

"No." Kiba looked confused and ashamed.

"Great! Will you go out with me?" Ino asked.

"Yeah…wait, seriously!?" Kiba blushed.

"Yeah!" Ino said and handed Choco to Kiba.

"Okay, that'll be great!" Kiba said.

'Maybe I am popular.' Kiba thought as he took Choco.

"See you!" He said as he ran off excited.

'Better him than nothing.' Ino thought while she walked back home.

* * *

Poor Kiba...

Edited and done!


	6. The Dance

Chapter 6:

Today was the day of the dance. The dance started at 6 o'clock, so everyone was busy trying to find the perfect outfit. Tenten picked out the dress that her mother had dressed in when she went to her first dance. It was a red Chinese dress with a golden dragon embroidered on the front.

It was 5:50; Tenten came out of her room to find Neji downstairs waiting for her. She knew they weren't dating quite yet, but she felt as if he was her boyfriend and it made her happy.

"You look nice." Tenten commented. Neji just nodded as usual. Tenten got a little upset and pouted. He looked at her and laughed.

"You look pretty to." Tenten was satisfied and took his hand and they walked out to the dance. Their school had a special room dedicated toward dances, called the ball room. Tenten was impressed that a school would have a room dedicated for dancing.

When they got there, Tenten saw Hinata and Temari. She walked over.

"Hi guys!" Tenten said waving. They waved back.

"You didn't tell me you were going with Neji." Temari said glancing at Neji who was standing by Tenten talking to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sorry, there was a lot happening." Tenten apologized.

"Whatever, did he ask you out or what?" Temari asked.

Tenten told Temari everything. She shook her head.

"You shouldn't go with a guy if he's only going out with you for that." Temari said looking down on Tenten like an older sister. As much as Tenten wanted to say she was wrong, in the end she was right.

"Temari-san…" Hinata said knowing that Tenten wasn't too happy with the conversation at the moment. Temari looked at her and then at Tenten.

"Oh, all right!" Temari said annoyed shaking them off like little kids. Tenten was glad that Temari had taken back what she said because after she saw him laugh, she had instantly fell for him.

"You didn't tell me you were going to go out with Shikamaru." Tenten mentioned. Hinata looked at her smiling.

"Oh please! God, it's not like that." Temari said embarrassed and irritated. She stomped off to get some snacks. Tenten and Hinata watched her stomp off laughing. They winked at each other and went off to talk with their dates.

The first dance came on.

"Do you dance Neji?" Tenten asked curious.

"Not if I can help it." He replied. Tenten took his hand.

"You can't help it this time." She smiled and pulled him out onto the dance area. Neji proved himself to be a good dancer. Tenten was a decent dancer but didn't measure up to Neji's skill.

"You need some practice before you invite someone to dance again." He mentioned. Tenten stuck out her tongue.

"Dancing isn't about technique it's about having fun." She said.

"Hmph." He smirked. "But you can invite me again without the dance lessons." He murmured. Tenten heard and blushed a little.

After the first dance, they stopped dancing. They decided to take a rest.

Hinata and Naruto danced a lot more than most of the dancers. Naruto wasn't a good dancer, but Hinata gently taught him how to and by the end, he was almost as good as Tenten. Shikamaru and Temari sat on the side chatting. They didn't dance, partly because Temari refused to and partly because Shikamaru said it was too troublesome. Despite their attitudes to the dance, they seemed to be having a good time. Sakura and Ino were dancing and talking with their partners Sasuke Kiba. Everyone was still shocked that Ino was going with Kiba but that didn't bother her.

"Look at them." Some other girls whispered. Tenten met their gaze to see Haku and Zabuza dancing. She had to admit, they were the best dancers there. To her surprise, Zabuza was a brilliant dancer while she had expected Haku to be good. Haku glanced over to Tenten and waved. Tenten waved back but Haku didn't notice because he had returned his gaze to Zabuza. Zabuza's expression was softer as he returned her gaze.

Kin sat down next to Tenten silently. Tenten looked at her. She never really talked to Kin before. Kin was wearing a black dress and high heels that made her look very mature.

"What?" Kin asked noticing Tenten looking at her.

"Nothing. How are you doing?" Tenten asked. Kin was caught by surprise. No one ever dared to talk to her other than Dosu and Zaku.

"I'm doing fine." She replied coolly. Tenten smiled.

"You came with Zaku right?" She said.

"And you came with Neji?" She said.

"Yeah!" Kin was still shocked. Everyone avoided her. No one talked to her, and she talked to no one. And here she was, this girl, talking to her. She felt weird. She didn't know what she was feeling but it felt as if someone was turning around to acknowledge her. Was this happiness?

Someone tapped Kin on the shoulder. She turned around and Zaku gave her a drink.

"Thanks." She said as she took the drink. Tenten was talking to Neji know not wanting to intrude on their conversation. Kin stared at her for a while. She couldn't figure out what this girl had done to her.

"Something happen?" Zaku asked Kin. Kin got up and took his hand.

"Nothing." She said.

The dance ended and Tenten was almost sad. Neji and Tenten walked home holding hands. Neji tried to ignore their linked hands while Tenten tightened the grip on his hand. When they got back, Neji turned to Tenten.

"It was fun?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." He said. Tenten smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it!" She said. Neji blushed and hit her on the forehead again.

"You're not bad…" He turned to see Tenten's surprised face and quickly added, "Just decent." Tenten smiled really big and said,

"Thanks!"

* * *

Shikamaru walked Temari home with Hinata and Naruto. Hinata and Naruto were engaged in their own conversation, chattering happily.

"That was such a drag." Shikamaru said looking exhausted, not that he doesn't look exhausted all the time.

"Do you say anything else?" Temari asked annoyed.

He looked at Temari, sighed and hung his head down. Temari was at the end of her wits, she slapped Shikamaru's back. That not only surprised Shikamaru, but Hinata and Naruto as well because the sound was so loud.

"You're a man aren't you? Stop whining like a baby!" She scolded.

"Ow…" Shikamaru muttered rubbing his back.

Temari laughed a little.

"You're funny Shikamaru. I'll give you that one." She said suddenly going form pissed to flirty.

Shikamaru looked at her surprised. Then he blushed and looked away.

"Geez, women are so troublesome…"

They reached the dorms. The group parted. Naruto kissed Hinata on the forehead making Hinata's face crimson. Temari pulled Shikamaru's tie so his face was close to hers and said,

"Don't come whining to me like a baby at night." She grinned and left.

"Women are really troublesome…" He muttered as he went back to his dorm.

* * *

Edited and done! The next chapter is going to be changed 100 ;)

Watch 'Three Little Pigs' by Green Jelly on Youtube

it's hella funny!


	7. Temari's Past

Chapter 7:

Temari was bored out of her mind.

"We need to do something, something fun!" Temari said.

"What do you suppose we do?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno, Temari's fun is slapping Shikamaru so…" Tenten was stopped by Temari's blow.

"That may be fun, but that's not what I mean!" Temari said. They were in homeroom and had free time, so they were discussing an event.

"How about we go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Hinata suggested. "Naruto-kun said it was really good." Hinata said.

"That's because he only eats ramen." Temari said.

"But I heard it was good too." Tenten mentioned. Hinata gave her a thankful glance and Tenten smiled.

"Fine. We'll go there." Temari said. She pulled out her cell phone and called Kankuro.

"We're not supposed to--!" Hinata was cut off by Temari.

"Cell phones are fine!" Temari reassured Hinata as she entered Kankuro's number.

Kankuro was listening to his iphone. He heard the ring and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at Temari's name.

'Why the hell is she calling me?' He thought. 'It was during 'Stronger'.' He thought as he answered. (That's the only rap song I can think of right now since I'm a rock fan.)

"What do you want Temari?" He asked.

"Kankuro, I'm going to go out after school so you need to take care of Gaara." Temari said.

"What!? That's bullshit!" He shouted making Iruka turn. He hid his iphone and smiled. Iruka sighed.

"No swearing in class Kankuro. You know the rules." He said. Since Kankuro shouted a lot, he didn't think much of the fact that he was shouting.

"Dude, you know I can't control him." Kankuro whispered into the phone.

"Dude, he's not going to kill you." Temari said.

"YES, he is." Kankuro said.

"Don't worry, I heard Matsuri is planning to call him today so he'll be occupied for at least 5 hours and I think that'll be enough." Temari said.

"You think?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She said wondering why Kankuro was getting the idea that Gaara hated him.

"…" Kankuro silently went back to his music.

'Shit…after telling the emo chicks that he wore eyeliner because he liked them, he will definitely kill me. Especially since the emo chicks are after him now.' Kankuro thought as he skipped the song and went to the next one.

"…Can I invite Naruto-kun…?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, actually we should each invite a guy." Temari said.

"Shikamaru." Tenten whispered to Hinata.

Temari ignored them. "So at 4 o'clock?" Temari asked.

"Fine with me." Tenten said.

"Perfect." Hinata said thinking of Naruto.

When school let out, Temari pulled out her ipod. "I got some new tunes." She said passing it to Tenten since Hinata was into classical music which Temari didn't have much interest in.

Tenten played her favorite 'All the small things' by Blink 182. (I'm listening to it right now! XD) She had seen the music video millions of times and still laughed at it every time.

"Can I borrow your ipod today?" Tenten asked. Temari nodded.

Tenten was listening to 'Lazy Generation' by F-ups when she entered her building. (She must have been thinking of Shika-kun when she bought the song XD)

"What's this?" Gai asked snatching Temari's ipod from Tenten's hand and started checking the songs.

"Um….Gai-sensei!" Tenten said trying to take back the ipod.

"What is this!?" Gai-sensei asked in shock. "Such unyouthful music!" He shouted. (What is 'youthful' music anyway?)

"Let me see Gai-sensei!" Lee said and Gai-sensei showed it to him. They both gasped. "Tenten, this music rots the soul! The only thing worse is rap about those things." Lee said doing the quotation signs that Dr. Evil does in 'Austin Powers'. Unfortunately, Tenten knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Neji asked entering.

"Oh Neji! Tenten is listening to unyouthful music!" Lee and Gai-sensei said as if the world was going to end. Neji took the ipod and scanned the songs. Since he didn't listen to much, not even those rhythms you listen to while doing meditation and yoga and stuff.

"It can't be that bad." He said giving the ipod back to Temari. "And anyways, you don't have an ipod right?" He asked Tenten. Tenten nodded.

"This is Temari's." Tenten explained. "I'm borrowing it." Tenten said.

"Oh, well she fits this kind of music…" Gai-sensei said settling down. "Lee, since we are down now, how about we go run 1,000 laps to kill the time?" Gai-sensei asked.

"Yes Sensei! As soon as I finish my homework!" Lee said and dashed to his room to start his homework.

"That's my Lee!" He said.

"…You okay?" Neji asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tenten replied. Then remembering what Temari had said, she asked, "Have you been to Ichiraku Ramen yet?"

"…No." He said.

"Oh, well, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and I are going so do you want to go?" Tenten asked praying for a yes. Neji thought it over. Since he had free time, he nodded. Tenten smiled. "We're going at 4 o'clock!" Tenten said going to her room to start her homework.

* * *

"Why were you late?" Temari asked in a threatening manner.

"Sorry." Tenten apologized. Then she looked at her watch. "But I was only a minute late." Tenten said looking at her watch.

"Late is late." Temari said as she started to enter Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yeah!" Naruto said as he entered and took a seat. "Yo, O-chan!"

"Oh, hi Naruto." He said. "The usual?" He asked.

"Yup!" He said. He prepared it quickly and turned to the others.

"Friends?" He asked. Naruto nodded. He smiled and said, "What would you guys like?"

Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru ordered shio-aji (salt flavored.) and, Temari and Tenten ordered shoyu-aji (shoyu flavored.).

"This reminds me of the ramen place we used to go." Tenten said as she ate her ramen.

"Yeah it kinda does." Temari agreed.

"When was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"During middle school I think." Temari said.

"Wasn't that when you were still in 'Furyou mode'?" Tenten asked. (Furyou means bad, or tough, kinda like a yankee. Furyou mode basically means when she was pissed off and beating stuff.)

"Yeah I guess so." Temari said laughing.

"Furyou?" Shikamaru asked looking a little scared.

"That's a while back though." Temari said laughing. "Gaara, Kankuro and I were still young when our mother died. Our father paid no attention to us so I had to take care of them. Since I wasn't good, I got frustrated a lot and would yell at my dad, he would get annoyed and then he slapped me once. I stopped annoying him, but I still needed to release my anger, so I started randomly beating things." Temari said. She showed a little sadness in her eyes.

"This kid once tried to make me stop; I beat him up so bad. I almost felt sorry, but I ran away. I was sitting on a swing at a nearby park just staring at the ground. That was the day I met Tenten." Temari said. Tenten smiled a little remembering the time.

"She was crying that day. I looked at her, but ignored her. She just sat on the swing next to me and kept on crying. Eventually, I asked her what was wrong. She just looked at me sniffling. She said her mother had died and that she was all alone." Temari said.

'So she doesn't have any parents…' Neji thought silently listening.

"We just sat there until it was really late. When she was done, she asked me what I was doing. I told her, she took my hand and smiled. 'Then we're the same.' She said smiling. I nodded. She walked me home saying there was no place she needed to be. She came a lot after that." Temari finished. She patted Tenten on the head and Tenten smiled.

There was an awkward silence.

"More ramen please!" Naruto shouted interrupting the silence. The girls laughed. Shikamaru glanced at Temari blushing a little.

"Bye!" Tenten waved at Temari before following Neji. "Wait up!" She shouted running after him. (Don't you notice how she says that to Neji so often.)

* * *

Chapter 7 rewritten! Hope you liked it! 


	8. Secret Santa Chaos

Chapter 8:

Nothing happened for a while. Then came Christmas. Everyone was in Homeroom.

"For Christmas, we will be doing Secret Santa!" Iruka-sensei said. Some of the class was excited and the rest didn't really care.

"You will be given a paper with the name of the person you will be secret Santa to." Iruka-sensei explained. "Who wants to pass the papers out?" A couple hands came up. 'I don't want someone who'll peek at the papers and cause trouble with them so how about Lee.' Iruka-sensei said and pointed at Lee. "Lee!" He said. Lee shot up and took the papers from Iruka-sensei and started to pass them out. Lee smiled at Tenten as he passed the paper to her. She smiled back as she unfolded her paper. She looked at what it had hidden. It said,

_Hyuuga Neji_

Tenten's eyes widened. She looked at the paper for a long time not believing her eyes.

"...Well have fun with this activity." Iruka-sensei said as he finished his lecture which Tenten had missed. "Remember to bring your presents by next week!" The bell rang and she got up to leave.

"So who'd you get?" Temari asked as he picked up her bag.

"Neji." Tenten replied trying to keep her cool.

"Really." Temari said. She smirked.

"I got Shino-san." Hinata said looking a bit relieved that she actually knew him.

"I got Chouji." Temari said. "Send him a bag of chips and he'll be fine." She said sarcastically. The trio laughed a little. Temari looked at her friends and said,

"How about we go shop for our people this weekend?"

"Sure!" Tenten said happy to be able to spend time with her friends.

"Yes." Hinata smiled as well.

Neji silently watched them.

'They look as if they've known each other since they were born...' Neji still remembered the story Temari had told them perfectly. He couldn't get it out of his mind, it was bugging him.

"Ryuko..." He muttered and went into the dorm.

* * *

The trio went to the mall together on Saturday. Hinata had a lot of trouble, but in the end, Hinata decided to use buy a new bug case that was suppoused to have all these new modern features on it.

Temari bought Chouji some barbeque flavored chips. (I hate those XP)

Tenten was having the hardest of times. Temari and Hinata helped as well, but even Hinata didn't know what he would like.

"How about this?" Temari pointed to this chain with a small stone that resembled Neji's eyes. Tenten looked at it. She liked it and bought it. After she bought it, she couldn't help but stare it, it was as if he was staring at her when she looked at it. She almost felt sorry that she had to give it to him.

When they got back, they went to Temari's room. They wrapped their presents with some wrapping paper they had also bought at the mall.

The next day, they went to class early and gave the gifts to Iruka-sensei. He smiled and took them.

The day came when everyone got their presents. There was 2 weeks till Christmas. Tenten opened her present, it was a small red pouch with a golden dragon on it.

'It's pretty!' Tenten thought as she looked at it. Tenten also found a note inside. It read:

* * *

_Dear Tenten,_

_ I really like you. Would you be my girlfriend? If yes, please leave me a note on the locker 2638._

_ Love,_

_ Secret Santa_

* * *

Tenten read it over and over. She wondered who it was from. Then an idea struck her.

'Could it be Neji!?' Tenten thought. She didn't know what to say. Afterall, she had seen Neji put his stuff away in his locker and it was about there if not there. She decided to check it out.

Afterclass, she followed Neji to his locker, watching him closely. Finally he came to his locker. She didn't want to be caught so she waited from afar. He left about 5 minutes later and Tenten walked over trying to remember the locker he was at. She came over to the place and looked at the number and checked with the one on the note.

'It...It matches!?' Tenten thought. She checked over and over but it was the same. She finally was confident enough to write it down on a note and put it in the locker.

* * *

_Dear Secret Santa,_

_ Yes, I accept._

_ From,_

_ Tenten_

* * *

She put the note in the locker. She left feeling pretty good.

From behind, a shadow lurked. When Tenten was gone, it approached the locker and opened it. The figure read the note and smirked.

"Now I can research how love works!" The figure said before closing his locker and smiling.

* * *

The doorbell rang in Tenten's dorm. Tenten went to answer it.

"Hello?" She opened the door. A young boy with short black hair and pale skin was standing at the door. He smiled.

'Who his he? He looks familiar...' Tenten thought. "Um...can I help you?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to greet my girlfriend that's all." He said smiling. "By the way, my name is Sai. I'm in your math class and have homeroom before you do." Sai explained. "Plus, I'm your secret santa." He added.

'...It was the wrong locker!' Tenten thought. 'I'm so careless.' Tenten thought.

"Tenten? Who was that?" It was Neji, the last person she wanted to see right now. Tenten turned around. When she saw the stone around Neji's neck, she felt even more guilty.

"It was..." Tenten tried to figure out what to say.

"Greetings Hyuuga Neji, I am Sai, Tenten's new boyfriend." Sai interrupted and kissed Tenten on the cheek.

"!" Tenten blushed madly.

"!" Neji looked angry.

"...Is something wrong?" Sai asked smiling.

"...No." Neji said and turned around and left.

'Wait!' Tenten thought but she couldn't gather the courage to say it.

"You look angry, is something bothering you?" Sai asked.

"Why would it? There was nothing between Tenten and me to begin with." Neji said before turning around and leaving again.

"..." Sai didn't say anything but watched him silently. 'So this is what you call jealousy?' Sai thought as he let go of Tenten. He kissed her on the cheek again. "Good night." he said before leaving.

Tenten just stood there. She looked at the ground.

'That's right, there was nothing between us to begin with.' Tenten thought. A tear fell and hit the ground.

'But then why am I so sad?'

* * *

This chapter had to be written because it sucked. The idea was thrown together and it was written when I had just started.

And this is more like Sai right? Since the original Sai was very OOC.

And I think this is a lot more realistic. Tenten was way too oblivious back then. Now it's more possible.

So now edited. Because it is edited, the next chapter may not connect with this one so you might need to wait.

Sorry,

悲倉　夏芽


	9. Sai's real plan

Chapter 9:

"Did something happen?" Lee opened the door and walked to the entrance. Gai-sensei was out so only Neji, Tenten, and Lee were home. He looked around and he found Tenten near the entrance crying. "Tenten!?" Lee ran over to Tenten.

"Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I'm here." Lee said soothingly. "What happened?" He asked curious.

Tenten explained what had happened. It had took a while since it wasn't easy for Tenten to speak, but eventually she was done.

"So, you made a mistake did you?" Lee asked. Tenten nodded. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. I know Neji can be a little harsh sometimes but he wouldn't have said that unless he really cared about you." Lee said.

"You think?" Tenten asked.

"I would know! I've been around Neji for longer then anyone here except maybe Hinata." Lee said standing up and pointing at himself with his thumb looking proud. Tenten laughed a little. Lee bent down again. "I think the best thing you could do right now is just get some rest." Lee said winking. "Now go to bed." Lee said. He led Tenten to her room and silently closed the door. Once he was sure she was asleep, he went over to Neji's door.

"Neji!" Lee whispered as loudly as he could. He knocked the door but no answer came. He sighed. "Neji, come on open up." Lee said again. "I'm not going to be mean to you or anything. You know that." Lee said again.

"What?" Neji finally said.

"I'm not going to get angry or anything but you can't treat a girl like that." Lee said. "Or you might loose her." Lee added.

"Since when did I have her?" Neji asked.

"...You don't have her, but I think you want too, and your actions aren't helping." Lee said. Neji was silent. "Tenten's not mean. I promise you she'll forgive you." Lee finally said. "Just think about that okay?' Lee said. He left the door and went into his own room to go to sleep.

* * *

"Sai huh?" Neji mumbled.

* * *

The next day, Tenten didn't feel like going to school. She felt sick and tired. Plus her eyes hurt from the crying.

"Tenten? Are you okay?" Lee called. Apparently Neji had left a long time ago.

'Must be avoiding me.' Tenten thought as she pulled on her school uniform. (Yes they have one but if you're rich enough you don't have to wear it.) She quickly took her bag and left the room but before she did she noticed something. 'The necklace!?' Tenten walked back and held the necklace between her fingers. 'Did Neji put it there?' Tenten thought staring at it.

"Tenten?" Lee called again.

"I'm coming!" Tenten hurried out with Lee.

* * *

When she got to her first class, Neji avoided her through the whole class so it was impossible for Tenten to talk to him.

It wasn't until English class that she got to see Temari and Hinata.

"Tenten...is there something wrong?" Temari asked.

"No! Not at all!" Tenten said.

"Hey, isn't that the necklace you gave Neji?" Temari asked.

"What?" Tenten checked and she was wearing the necklace. 'I must've put it on without thinking while I was changing at the end of P.E.!' Tenten thought.

"...Did something happen?" Temari asked suspiciously.

'They're going to find out!' Tenten closed her eyes.

"...Temari-san, let's let Tenten tell us when she's ready." Hinata said. Temari looked up at Hinata.

"...Fine." Temari said. But she kept a close watch on Tenten. She wanted to find out, even if it killed her for 2 reasons:

1. She was just so goddamn curious!

2. If she didn't know she couldn't help could she?

'...She looks sad. Something bad happened for sure. Not the whole 'Neji asked me out and I don't want them to know!' kind of thing.' Temari thought. 'I'll ask her at lunch again.' Temari thought and brought her attention back to the class.

* * *

Lunch:

"Hey Tenten!" Temari said and sat next to her. "Dude, if there's something wrong you can tell me." Temari said. "Remember? The times that you always told me everything?" Temari asked. Tenten did remember. She remebered very well.

"Okay," Tenten finally said.

* * *

"Sai, I know that this is research and all but isn't it a bit too much?" Amagumo said.

"Why?" Sai asked.

'Of course this guy wouldn't know if he doesn't understand emotions.' Amagumo thought.

"Well, anyway my research is doing well. I actually learned a lot about 'jelaousy' yesterday." Sai said.

"Sai, you want to learn about love." Mikatsuki said. "If you want to learn about love, you need to find someone who'll love you." She said.

"I don't get it." Sai said.

Mikatsuki sighed.

"Forget it Mikatsuki, Sai needs time." Amagumo said. "Why don't we just see what happens?"

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Mikatsuki said. "But Sai, don't go too far."

"I promise not to." Sai said.

'How can you promise that when you don't know what 'too far' is?' Amagumo thought.

* * *

"...So that's what happened." Temari finally said.

'...You idiot!' Temari thought.

"...I don't know what to do." Tenten said.

"First of all, never do something that stupid ever again." Temari said.

"Hi! Is something wrong?" Hinata sat next to Temari.

"Well," Temari glanced at Tenten. When Tenten nodded. Temari explained it all to Hinata.

"Tenten-chan..." Hinata looked over at Tenten who looked down not able to make eye contact.

"Hinata, you know Neji best, any advice?" Temari asked.

"I don't know Neji that well." Hinata said. "We're just cousins to be honest. He didn't like me that mcuh anyway." Hinata said. "How about you just talk to him?" Hinata asked.

"I tried but he always runs away." Tenten said.

"You know what, let me take care of this." Temari said and stood up. "Shikamaru, I need backup." Temari said.

"What?" Shikamaru said waking up from his nap.

"We're going to do some ass-kicking now get up." Temari said. "Don't worry Tenten, leave it all to me!" Temari winked.

"Thanks." Tenten said and watched Temari drag Shikamaru with her.

"I think I should go too." Hinata said. "So Temari doesn't go too far." Hinata added.

"I'll go too--" Tenten started to get up.

"No, not now." Hinata said. "If this goes well, you'll see him later, I promise." Hinata said.

"Alright." Tenten said and sat back down. When they were gone, Lee walked over and sat next to her.

"It's okay." Lee said. Tenten nodded.

"Um...can I talk to you Tenten?" A voice came behind Tenten.

'Sai?'

* * *

Chapter 9 is done!

Hope you people loved it 20 times more!

and if you just started reading, please vote on my poll!

Again, Ch. 9 and Ch. 10 might not connect so it might be confusing.


	10. Sorry

Chapter 10:

"Shikamaru, y'know where Neji is?" Temari asked.

"Why would I know? I don't keep tabs on him or anything." Shikamaru said.

"Hm..." Temari said fusturated.

Behind her, Shikamaru had noticed Hinata.

"You're coming?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said as Hinata quickly ran after Temari.

* * *

"Sai?" Tenten said.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked smiling. Some people like Kiba looked at her questioningly.

"Sure." Tenten mumbled and stood up. She quickly walked away with him.

"There he is!" Temari whispered. She looked back and was caught by suprise. "Hinata? You were here?"

"I needed to come." Hinata said.

"Okay, but you better not say anything if I beat up your cousin." Temari said.

'I'm sure glad I'm not Neji right now.' Shikamaru thought because he knew with Temari on your bad side, you could be sent straight to death.

* * *

"What do you want?" Tenten asked when she was finally alone with Sai.

"I was thinking about what Amagumo and Mikatsuki said." Sai said.

'Mikatsuki and Amagumo?' Tenten thought.

"And I don't really know what they're talking about."

'Where is this conversation going?'

"But I've decided on something."

'What?'

"We should break up."

* * *

"Hyuuga!" Temari shouted as she stomped out from the shadows. (ShadowsShikamaru! Didn't notice that XD)

Neji turned around suprised.

"...What?" He asked.

"You know exactly why I'm here." Temari said. Neji didn't reply. "I wanted to say, you better get your act together." Temari said.

This caught everybody by suprise. All of them thought that she was just going to walk up start cussing and hitting him.

"You make Tenten cry again, and I swear you will be the next one crying." Temari said. "I'm sure even if Tenten doesn't like you in that way, she's considerate enough to listen to you." Temari added. Neji didn't reply and Hinata held her breath.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if you aren't careful with your actions, you're going to loose someone real close to you." Temari said.

(Flashback)

_Don't leave me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do such a thing!_

_Tears fell on the tatami floor one by one._

(End Flashback)

"...You're right." Neji finally said shaking the memories away from his mind.

'Neji-kun...' Hinata thought. She was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking about.

* * *

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I was trying to find out about love you know? So I asked the girl who I was going to be 'Secret Santa' to, you. It happened to be you so I asked you out." Sai said. "But I didn't realize how much I was hurting people..." Sai stopped.

"I'm sorry." Sai said.

"...It's alright." Tenten said. "I think you should find someone who loves you though. Then I think you will learn what real love is." Tenten said.

Sai smiled, but this time it seemed to be a real smile that came from the bottom of his heart.

"Friends?" Tenten asked as she pulled out her hand.

"...Friends." Sai said heitantly taking the hand while making sure that he was doing the right thing.

When they were done, Tenten turned around.

"Sorry but I need to go!" Tenten said and clutched the necklace on her neck. Rubbing her fingers against the stone.

'Now I think I can do something.' Tenten thought.

* * *

"I'm going now." Neji said. He turned around and left.

Temari, Hinata, and Shikamaru watched him leave. Temari and Hinata prayed that everything would be alright.

* * *

"Neji!" Tenten ran over when she saw Neji, her cheeks a slight pink.

He looked up.

"...Tenten."

Tenten stopped in front of him and took off the necklace.

"I want you to have this back." Tenten said and handed it to him. "Take it please. You're a dear friend and I don't want to be in a bad relationship anymore." Tenten said.

Neji stared at the rock in his hand. He tightened his grip around it.

"...I'm sorry for saying such rude things to you. I wasn't thinking about how you felt." Neji said.

"...It's alright!" Tenten said.

"...So, where is Sai?" Neji asked.

"He broke up with me a while ago." Tenten said.

"He did?"

"Yup!"

The bell rang and they left for the next class together.

'Damn I wish I had eaten lunch.'

* * *

"No one asked anyone out, so they still are fools." Temari said looking on.

"Temari-chan please hurry! We're going to miss class!" Hinata said worried.

"Let's go Cupid." Shikamaru said.

"Cupid?" Temari asked blushing, her eyebrow slightly twitched also.

"You keep pairing everyone up like that." Shikamaru said. "But you still can't get your own boyfriend." Shikamaru added.

"Whatever! I don't need a boyfriend!" Temari said.

Little did she know, that an arrow was aimed right at her.

Short chappie but I'm satisfied with it.

* * *

Edited and all so I think it's good!

It's sorta short but whatever.

I think the next chapter will click so if you're impatient keep on reading!

Check out my other stories if you have the time!


	11. Fiance?

Chapter 11:

The next day Temari was standing by a tree staring at the clouds. Neji appeared behind her.

"Temari…" Neji said. She turned around and smirked at him.

"Thank You…" Neji said a little annoyed that he had to thank her. She grinned.

"No prob." Temari said. "You needed it." She looked at him. Neji was silent so she continued.

"The reason I confronted you was because you were going to regret it if you lost her. You can deny it but you would've." Neji looked at her. She was looking at the clouds. "Remember the story I told you? I almost rejected her once. I felt so bad. She's a pure soul." She looked at him. "Or I like to call her 'Undeniable.'" Neji stared at her trying to figure out what she meant.

"I bet you were able to deny a lot of people before. Am I correct?" Neji nodded. "But you weren't able to deny Tenten. Like I couldn't deny her either." She smiled once more. "I'll be watching you guys." She ran off. (A/N Temari and Shikamaru are partners in crime!)

Neji stood there considering what she said.

'Watching you…?' Neji thought as he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up happy. She was glad that her friend and cousin were now on good terms. She got ready in a happy mood.

"Ring!" The phone rang.

'A phone call…?' Hinata thought as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Hinata said.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Hinata's father's voice came from the other end.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. It was strange that her father was calling her.

"Hinata, I've arranged a fiancé for you. I will come to pick you up in two days." Hinata couldn't believe her ears.

"B-but…" Hinata tried to object.

"What? Do you have a boyfriend? I won't accept it unless he's well bred. That's why I picked one out for you." Hinata's father said, not trying to understand Hinata at all.

"I…I can't." Hinata tried again.

"He's really handsome. I promise you that you'll love him. Now break up with your boyfriend before the second day. You hear me?" Hinata's fathers voice grew louder. Hinata was scared. She stammered into the phone,

"Y-yes…" Hinata put the phone down. She felt bad. She had to break up with Naruto. She loved him, but she knew her father wouldn't be fond of him. She wanted to protect him from her father. When her father was angry, he could really hurt people. Hinata couldn't bear the thought of Naruto getting hurt because of her.

She stood up. She realized this was going to be even harder then asking him out. She e-mailed Naruto asking him to come to the very spot she asked him out.

It was time. She took a deep breath remembering she was doing this for his sake and stepped out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was taking a walk. It had been a long time since she had. There was a cool breeze and the sun lit lightly on her face. A black figure tried to run past her but tripped and fell. Tenten surprised looked down to see Kin laying on the ground.

"Oh my God…Kin are you okay?" Tenten helped Kin up. She stood up and then glared at her.

"Don't touch me." She said firmly.

'What?' Tenten thought.

"Why were you running?" Tenten asked ignoring the last statement. Dosu and Zaku are off doing something so I was training…" She trailed off. Tenten could tell something else was up.

"Is there something wrong?" Tenten asked. Kin looked at her and yelled,

"That Bastard!" Tenten was surprised. She tried to fight back tears as she said,

"My father… He isn't the guy I thought he was. My real father is an alcoholic that was sent to jail for abusing my Mom." She said. She strained. "That son of a bitch." She said and clenched her teeth.

People were staring at Kin. Tenten looked around worried and then helped Kin into her room.

When they were in Tenten's room, Kin said "She was lying to me the whole time… My own mother." Tenten looked at Kin.

"She wanted to protect you Kin." Tenten looked down. "She was ashamed that you had a mother like her. She wanted to believe she was worthy of being your mother…" She paused. "My mother didn't tell me about my father for a while either." She remembered something. "My mother told me what happened while crying." Tears started to well up in Tenten's eyes. "I think… that the only thing you can do for her is hug her and tell her its okay." Tenten said. Kin silently listened. She stood up.

"Thank…You." Kin replied and left. Tenten sat there. Temari walked in as Kin walked out. She looked back at Kin.

"Why was she here?" Temari asked.

"Tenten couldn't manage to say anything. Temari realized this and said,

"Whatever. I talked to Genius." Tenten looked at her.

'Who's genius?' Tenten thought. Temari smiled, sensing that Tenten was confused.

"If he's a jerk again just tell me and I'll take care of him for you!" Temari winked.

"Ummm…" Tenten said uncertainly.

'Some people are so clueless…' Temari thought.

Hinata walked over to the lake fighting back tears. She saw a boy standing there.

'This is the end…this is the end.' She thought as she walked toward him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11! Now that we're done making sure Neji and Tenten have feelings for each other, the next step is to take action! Of course it won't work without are partners in crime Shikamaru and Temari!

This chapter and for a few more, I plan to focus on Naruto and Hinata's relationship, and Kin. So please keep reading!

I also want to include Sakura and Ino a bit more…


	12. Hinata and Naruto break up

Chapter 12:

Naruto smiled when he noticed Hinata coming and waved. Hinata managed to make a weak smile.

"Hi Hinata! Why'd you call me out?" It hurt Hinata to think that she had to say what she was going to say.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"What is it Hinata…?" Naruto finally realized that Hinata wasn't vey happy.

She looked down to hide her tears.

"I think we should break up…" Hinata said. She started to rub her tears with her arm.

"W-what…b-but why…?" Naruto reached for Hinata but Hinata turned around and ran off.

"Hinata!?" Naruto yelled after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had happened to be walking by and saw the whole thing. She was shocked to see Hinata breaking up with Naruto. I mean she definently liked him from the way she behaved.

She watched Hinata run off and Naruto just stand there. Both of them were very upset about the matter. Sakura decided to go home and ask Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called as she entered the dorm.

"What?" Sasuke said looking up from his book.

Sakura explained everything she saw to Sasuke. He listened.

"It's obvious." He sighed. Sakura looked at him.

"It's obvious?"

"Yes, there is some matter that can't be changed that happened. That matter is forcing Hinata to break up with Naruto. That's why she also looked upset when she left. I mean it's got to be a pretty big deal it Hinata's going to break up with the guy she had a crush on since forever." Sasuke explained as if he knew all aobut it. Sakura listened to him talk, trying to find a way she could help Hinata.

"Go talk to one of her friends. They know her very well." Sasuke suggested. Sakura knew that she didn't know much about Hinata as Tenten and Temari would.

"I'm going!" Sakura waved to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"Hinata dumping Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled as he returned to his book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me...?" Sakura knocked on Tenten's dorm door. Lee answered.

"Oh... Hello Sakura-san!" Lee blushed. Sakura felt bad but she said,

"I came to talk to Tenten-san." Lee looked a little down when he found out that Sakura had come to see Tenten and not him, but he let her in.

Sakura entered Tenten's room. Tenten looked up suprised. Temari was there too and she glared at her.

"What do you want?" Sakura knew that Temari wasn't the friendly type so she backed away a little bit. Tenten smiled at Sakura on the other hand and said,

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura turned to Tenten and explained everything. Tenten silently listened, as did Temari.

"Temari, we have to help Hinata." Temari looked at her.

"Of course we do. You Sakura, are going to help us." Sakura stared at them.

"Tenten, we're going to talk to Hinata."

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura is starting to take action in the story for all you Sakura fans!


	13. Status vs Love

Chapter 13:

"Hinata?" Tenten knocked on Hinata's dorm.

"She's not here." Kiba said answering the door.

"Then where is she?" Temari asked.

"Dunno, she left without saying anything." Kiba said scratching his head. Temari looked at Akamaru.

"Can your dog track her?" Temari asked.

"Can't you wait for her?" Kiba asked. Temari glared at him. He took that as a 'No' and put a leash on Akamaru. Kiba told Akamaru to search for Hinata. Akamaru ran off and everyone followed. They found Hinata crouched in the corner of an abandoned building on the boarding school. Tenten bent down.

"Hinata…what's wrong?" Tenten put an arm around Hinata. Temari joined them as well. Sakura and Kiba just stood there watching.

"M-my father is going to bring my f-fiancé here two days from now." Hinata said. Tenten hugged her. She didn't quite know what to say. She wasn't born into a high class family so she never had to deal with the things that Hinata did.

"Just say no." Temari said. Hinata looked down.

"I-I couldn't." Hinata made an excuse. Temari was angry.

"Then you can't whine about it. If you want to be with the shorty you better make sure he understands how you feel." She told her. Tenten hugged her.

"We'll be there to back you up…and Sakura-san will be there too." Tenten gestured toward Sakura. Sakura was surprised, but smiled and said,

"I'll help you. I promise." Hinata looked around at her friends. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that she would always have them to back her up when she needed it.

"Thank…thank you." She smiled through her tears.

A flash light fell on them. A guy with only one eye showing came out.

"Well, well. We found you." Kakashi Sensei said. He looked around to see if there were anymore. Anko Sensei came up from behind and said.

"Why are you out here at this time of day?" Everyone was searching for an excuse when Tenten said,

"A-Akamaru suddenly ran off and we were trying to catch him. He came over here before we were able to catch him!" Everyone was relieved that someone came up with a reasonable excuse. Anko looked them over for a little.

"I'll accept the story this time!" Anko told Kakashi to take them back to their rooms. He nodded.

"Now come with me everyone!" He smiled, picked his book out of his pocket and started to read it as he walked.

'So that's the perverted book that the Vice-Hokage wrote that everyone said he read.' Tenten thought as she followed him. Hinata tugged her sleeve. Tenten turned around. Hinata quietly said,

"Can you bring Neji with you when you come to see my Father?" Hinata asked. Seeing that Tenten was surprised, Hinata added. "He'd probably like to see Neji." Tenten nodded and promised to bring him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino had started to notice that people were started to whisper around her. She didn't like it. She was the highest girl in the school, and yet she felt that they were starting to rebel. She asked Sakura,

"Do you know what the other people are talking about?" She flipped her hair and long bang back in a practiced motion.

Sakura knew what she was talking about. She hoped that she didn't notice but she had so she whispered into Ino's ear,

"The girls don't like the idea that you went with Kiba to the dance. They think that someone who's Kiba's date shouldn't be the Queen Bee anymore." Sakura explained worried. Ino was shocked.

"B-but I only went with him because I needed a date." Ino said. Sakura said that she had to fix it on her own.

Ino thought for a long time. In the end, her choice was to protect her status or protect the relationship with Kiba that was still blooming. Ino didn't want to hurt Kiba's feelings but the only pride she had was her status. She felt that if she lost her status she'd be left with nothing. She explained to the other girls in the school that she only dated him because she felt sorry for him.

'Of course, why would Ino date a dirty boy like him.'

'I would feel sorry for him too.' The girls talked about what Ino had said. She felt weird. She thought she'd feel satisfied. She protected the one thing that mattered to her, her status. Why wasn't she happy? Why did she feel as if she'd done something wrong?

The information spread quickly. Eventually it reached Kiba's ears as well. Kiba was shocked and angry. Why did she do such a thing? I didn't need her to feel sorry for me! Kiba thought as he left to find Ino.

"Ino!" Kiba called. Ino turned around.

'Kiba!' Ino thought. She was scared. Now she knew why she felt so bad.

"That wasn't true right?" Kiba asked hopeful to get a no. Ino was silent. Kiba realized that it was true. She had in fact asked him out just because she felt sorry for him.

"You know, I didn't need your help…" Kiba managed to say through his anger. "And I didn't need you to feel sorry for me!" Kiba yelled at her and ran off.

"Wait!" Ino yelled but he was gone. She couched down. Then Choco walked by. Ino looked at her and put her hand out at her. This time she growled at her and ran off. Ino watched Choco run off.

'What have I done?' She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 is done! Sorry Ino fans, she's trying to get over her status complex so give her time!

Will Hinata be able to confront the very man that rejected her!?

Hanabi fans rejoice! Hanabi is coming out in the next chapter!!!


	14. Set it right

Chapter 14:

Ino returned to her dorm.

"Hey, Ino?" Shikmaru asked but Ino ignored him. She entered her room and locked the door. She curled up in the corner of the room and silently cried.

A few hours passed before Sakura came. She heard from Shikamaru that Ino didn't look too good and hurriedly came. She knocked on the door.

"Ino! Open the door!" Sakura shouted. The knocking became louder and louder.

"Leave me alone!" Ino screamed and started to cry again. Not quietly but loudly. The teachers weren't there but most of the students heard her. Sakura who was now very angry punched through the door.

"Ino! What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she ran over. Ino was silent for a while but then slowly told Sakura everything.

"Ino…is status more important than relationships?" Sakura asked firmly. Ino didn't know what to say.

"I…I felt that if I lost my status, I wouldn't have anything left." Ino told Sakura. Sakura looked at her ashamed.

"Ino…what do you mean you'd have nothing? You have me don't you?" Ino looked surprised. "…and you'd still have Kiba, and you have your roommates Shikamaru and Chouji. Do you think we'd leave you if you weren't at the top anymore?" Ino finally said,

"No…" She started to cry. "I'm sorry. I have a wonderful friend, roommates, and a date, and yet I couldn't realize it. I feel so foolish." Shikamaru watched from the door with Chouji who had come to see what was the matter. Sakura hugged Ino.

"Ino, come with me. Lets go see Kiba."

Kiba still couldn't believe that Ino dated him because she felt sorry for him. He felt like an idiot.

Choco walked behind him. She was looking up at him.

Kiba was still thinking this over. But there were still traces of loving Ino left in him. It hurt him to admit it, but it was still there. He knew he had to give up on her. He wasn't going to date her if there was someone else out there for her.

"Kiba!" Ino ran toward him. Kiba looked up shocked but he didn't move.

'Here it comes, she's going to break up with me…' Kiba thought as Ino ran over. But instead she hugged him.

"W-what…!?" Kiba was burning red. He was confused. Why was she hugging him?

"I'll apologize for what I did. I really liked you. I just didn't know it when I said that. Will…will you forgive me?" Ino looked up at him. Kiba didn't know what to say. Choco barked. Kiba smiled at Choco…

"Apology accepted." He said and kissed Ino on the cheek.

Sakura was watching from behind.

'I'm happy for you Ino…' Sakura thought and ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been a while since you've seen your older sister, hasn't it?" A man with long black hair that resembled Neji's asked a younger girl about the age of 11. She looked out the window of the car.

"Yes…" She replied.

"Hinata is a little strange but I promise you'll like her sir." The man smiled at the figure that sat next to the girl. The figure that looked like a man smiled and nodded.

"I am sure I'll like her Hiashi-sama."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry there wasn't much of Hanabi! More to come though!

Find out who the mysterious figure is in the next chapter!


	15. Mizuki?

Chapter 15:

Hinata was supposed to meet her father at the gate. It was a cloudy day. Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Ino came along as well. Their job was to come out if things got bad.

"Why did you come?" Temari whispered looking at Ino annoyed.

"Sakura invited me." Ino said firmly doing her signature hair flip.

"Guys, shhhhh!" Tenten told them. They became quiet but continued to glare at each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stood there silent. Her legs were shaking. Next to her Neji was leaning against the gate. He didn't seem interested in meeting his family while Hinata was freaking out.

Tenten remembered that Hinata always seemed uncomfortable talking about her family. Whenever Tenten mentioned family Hinata would get uneasy.

A limo pulled up in front of the gate. Three people came out of limo. An older man who looked a lot like Neji, a young girl with shoulder length black hair, and a young man, they walked up to Hinata and Neji. Tenten couldn't see the man's face very well. He silently walked over to Neji. He looked up and silently nodded toward Hinata. He looked over to Hinata bowed and walked over to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mizuki!?' Tenten thought. He used to come over to the Hyuuga family place a lot.

'I visited the Hyuuga house when I was little because my mother and the Hyuugas were close. He used to come often too but I never really knew him.' Tenten was still confused. Hinata was frozen from shock.

"Temari who is that?" Ino demanded Temari. Temari glared.

"It's Mizuki…some weird guy. They would have a 9 year gap if they married…" Temari obviously thought that Hinata's father was a dumbass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F-father…I-I can't!" Hinata said equally shocked seeing Mizuki's face.

"What? I thought I told you to break up with any boyfriends." He looked sternly at Hinata. Hanabi smirked.

"Like she'd ever have a boyfriend." Hinata looked down. Hiashi ignored Hanabi and introduced Mizuki.

"Hinata, you've met Mizuki before haven't you?" Hiashi smiled. Mizuki put his hand out.

'I'm weak. This is the first time I actually liked someone and I still can't stand up for myself…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on we need to help her." Temari tried to stand up but Tenten stopped Temari.

"No. Not yet." Tenten said firmly. Even Temari stopped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked slowly back up.

'But…it's not too late to change!'

"Hiashi-sama, I am not going to marry Mizuki. I love someone else and I am still going to be with him." She said firmly as well.

Hiashi was shocked. Hanabi and Neji watched silently and Mizuki looked as if he was growing angry.

"Why you little…!" Mizuki tried to slap Hinata.

"Kya…" Hinata put her arms up in defense. Neji quickly reacted and grabbed Mizuki's hand.

"W-wha…" Mizuki looked at Neji scared. Neji silently twisted Mizuki's arm and threw him down to the ground.

"Neji!" Hiashi yelled at him. Hanabi looked over at Neji,

"Who's the guy she was talking about?" Hanabi asked smirking.

"Dunno…" Neji said and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari sighed in relief.

"That Neji comes in use sometimes…" Neji walked by and noticed the girls crouching down there.

"What are you…"

"Hinata asked us to be there for emotional support." Tenten replied and smiled. "That was cool… what you did to Mizuki." Neji blushed surprised. He put his hand over his head.

"I-it's nothing…" Neji said and walked away.

Ino and Sakura smirked at each other. They knew what was going on.

Temari put a hand on her face and sighed.

"What?" Tenten looked at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata came up from behind. Naruto turned around.

"Hinata!" Naruto walked over to her.

"Naruto-kun, I'm…" Naruto hugged Hinata.

"If I did anything to offend you I'm sorry. Can we go back together?" Hinata's faced burned.

"Yes…" A tear fell down Hinata's face as she hugged him back.

When Naruto let Hinata go she fell to the ground.

"What!? Hinata!? Were you already unconscious!?" Naruto was frantically looking around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They'll never learn either." Temari said watching them.

"You don't know much either." Shikamaru said.

"Yes I do." Temari said.

"Oh really?" Shikamaru smirked. "Let's see about that." Shikamaru kissed Temari on the cheek and then walked off.

"Fine…I don't know much…" Temari mumbled while holding her cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikatema finally taking action!

Sorry if you're angry because Hanabi was kind of evil, but I like her that way.


	16. Meet Matsuri

Chapter 16:

"Gaara's girlfriend's coming today." Temari said suddenly.

The girls were all hanging out in Hinata's room. Sakura and Ino were painting eachother's nails while Tenten tried to teach Hinata how to play the guitar. Kin sat in th back corner quietly listening. Kin had only come because Tenten insisted.

"You mean Matsuri?" Tenten asked.

"Who else?" Temari replied.

"Who's she?" Ino asked.

"She came from the same place we did. Eventually she started to talk to my brother who was the closest to her age." Temari paused to take some chips. "She was like Gaara's little sister. Then, Matsuri asked Gaara out and he said yes."

"Gaara said yes?" Sakura found this very unlikely judging from Gaara's personality…but then again if Sasuke said yes to her it couldn't be all that suprising.

"I've met her before…" Kin said. Everyone turned around. They had forgotten she was there.

"Seen her…?" Temari asked.

"Yes, she has short brown hair right?" Kin asked.

"Yes."

"Then that's her."

"Why did you meet her Kin?" Tenten asked.

Kin looked over at her.

"I used to visit the place Temari came from. I met her once. We played a little at a park. But that was it."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Hey Sakura can't you pick a prettier color?" Ino stopped the silence.

"But I like that color."

"That color was so last year!" Ino said putting out her hand pretending to be disgusted. Sakura and Ino started to fight. Tenten watched them for a while but then turned to Kin.

"Kin, can you play the guitar?" Kin looked at her and silently walked over to her. She picked up the guitar and started to play.

"Wow!" Tenten said listening to Kin play. She played music that had a melancholy tone. When she was done she turned to Hinata.

"You can't play?" Hinata looked embarrassed.

"I-I can play the koto (A/N a Japanese instrument) pretty well." Kin nodded and gave the guitar back to Tenten. Gaara knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Temari replied.

"Temari…it's time…" Gaara said quietly.

"Oh yeah! I'll be down there so just wait." She turned to the girls. "You guys want to come?"

"I haven't seen her in a while so I'll go." Tenten got up. Hinata did as well.

"We'll go since we're kinda curious." Sakura and Ino got up. Tenten walked over to Kin.

"Want to come?" Tenten asked. She looked up and sighed.

"Fine…" Tenten smiled. Kin got up and Tenten and the rest went over to greet Matsuri.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Gaara-sama!" Matsuri ran over and hugged Gaara. He looked expressionless but everyone else was staring.

"Matsuri…" He slowly pushed Matsuri off. "Why are you here?"

Matsuri was surprised.

"Gaara-sama? Don't you know that Valentines Day is in a week?"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura just realized that Valentines Day was in a week. Matsuri turned around and smiled.

"Hello Temari ne-san!" (A/N Ne-san is like older sister) Matsuri ran over to the girls. "And Tenten-san, and Hinata-san!" Tenten and Hinata waved.

Matsuri looked at Kin.

"Oh! Hi Kin-san!" Matsuri ran over to Kin.

"You remembered…" Kin replied.

"Yes! How could I forget!"

"Who's she?" Gaara whispered to Temari.

"She's the girl in the group with Zaku." Temari whispered back.

"Gaara-sama! Can I talk to you alone?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara nodded and Matsuri took his hand and they left.

"Opposites really do attract…" Ino said watching them run off.

"Yup." Temari said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were back in Hinata's room.

"I totally forgot that Valentines Day was coming up." Ino sighed.

"With all that happening it is possible." Sakura replied taking out another nail polish bottle.

"…You guys didn't know?" Kin asked.

"What? Did You?" Ino asked a little annoyed.

"A long time ago. I got one for Zaku, Dosu, and Anko." She replied.

"I need to get some for my roommates too." Tenten said.

"Same." The other girls said.

"Hey, why don't we go get some chocolates?" Ino said.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Sakura was into the idea.

"How about it?" Tenten asked Hinata and Temari.

Temari sighed,

"…fine"

"Yes!" Hinata replied.

"Lets go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days aren't passing by fast enough so I fast forwarded it to Valentines.

What will happen then!?


	17. Kiss at the lake

Chapter 17:

They went to the mall to find some chocolates.

"Gaara doesn't like chocolate…" Temari looked around at the chocolate.

"I wonder what Naruto would like…" Hinata said as she looked around.

"Lee would probably like any chocolate I gave him but Neji…" Tenten said to herself as she looked around. Neji didn't seem like he would like sweet stuff.

"How about this bitter one?" Kin asked handing a dark chocolate to Tenten. She looked at it and then turned to Kin.

"Thanks Kin!" Then she turned to Hinata,

"I think Naruto would like this one."

"What are you going to get Shikamaru?" Ino asked Temari.

"What!?" Temari's face began to burn.

"I think he likes you so you should give him one." Ino gave Temari a sneaky look.

Temari picked up a third chocolate and walked off.

"Why would I give one to a lazy ass like him?"

'Then why did you buy an extra chocolate Temari?' Ino thought as she watched her. She picked up a chocolate shaped like a bone.

"Ino! What do you think Sasuke-kun would like?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Dunno. Does he even eat chocolate?" Ino replied.

"I'll get him this bittersweet one." Sakura said ignoring Ino's comment.

After the shopping, the girls walked back together. Ino kept on bugging Temari about the extra chocolate while Hinata was worrying about giving the chocolate to Naruto-kun. Tenten tried to calm her friends down and tried to talk to Kin as well.

"Are you and Matsuri good friends?" Tenten asked smiling.

"No, we just knew each other." Kin replied.

"Matsuri seemed like a nice girl." Sakura mentioned.

"Yeah, she is." Tenten replied.

They reached their dorms.

"Let's drop off out chocolate." Temari said. The girls nodded and left to their dorms. When Tenten entered her dorm, Neji and Lee were sitting at the table discussing something. When she came in Lee smiled.

"Hi Tenten! Have you been shopping?"

"Yeah…a little bit." Neji didn't even look up.

Tenten went to her room and hid the chocolates just in case.

"Tenten! Look at this!" Lee beckoned toward the laptop that Neji was staring at. Tenten looked over Neji's shoulder. They were making a website!

"You guys both have Computers?" Tenten asked.

"Yes! Neji and I were paired up to work on a website." Tenten looked at it once more. It was nicely done.

"It looks good."

"It's nothing." Neji said. Tenten looked at him. It seemed as if he was in a bad mood.

"What's it about?" Tenten asked.

"It's an 'All about Me' page." Neji said.

"We both put stuff about ourselves!" Tenten took the mouse and looked at each of the profiles. Lee's was complete and full of information while Neji's had many blank spaces. Tenten glanced at Neji who was talking to Lee.

'He always seemed a little secretive…' She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Matsuri…?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing really! I just wanted to talk with you alone, that's all!" Matsuri said as they walked together. Matsuri remembered what Temari had told her.

'Go to the lake in the middle of the park. It's a famous spot for lovers.' Matsuri was trying to get Gaara to go over to the lake.

"Gaara-sama, how is school?" Matsuri asked trying to make conversation.

"It's fine." Gaara replied. Matsuri looked at him. He noticed her looking and then quickly looked away blushing. Matsuri giggled.

"What?" Matsuri took his hand again.

"It's just that I haven't seen Gaara-sama in a while and was missing him." Matsuri replied. Gaara tightened his grip on Matsuri's hand a bit.

They reached the lake. It was sparkling under the sun.

"It's beautiful…!" Matsuri said.

Gaara thought about how in movies the guy would say 'Not as beautiful as you' or something and then they would kiss. Gaara snapped back to reality.

'What the hell am I thinking!?' Gaara said his face burning red.

"Gaara-sama…?" Matsuri looked back at him. He was silent. Matsuri felt uncomfortable.

'Just do it Matsuri!' She thought.

"Gaara-sama!" Matsuri shouted. Gaara looked up in surprise and

her

lips

met

his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first kiss in the story! It was originally a kiss on the cheek but I thought,

'Heck! Just go the whole nine yards! I mean they ARE dating!' And the result.

Hope you liked it!

Oh yeah, Thank you to all the people who bother to review my story and the people who bothered to favorite my story or me.

Once again Thank You!!!!!


	18. Valentines Day

Chapter 18:

They stayed like that for a while. No hugging, their lips just stayed their. Slowly Matsuri lowered her lips. Gaara didn't know what to do so he just stood their. Matsuri blushed.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama! Did I offend you?" Matsuri asked Gaara. She was worried that he wasn't ready for that and she had pushed him over his limits.

Gaara shook his head.

"It's fine…" He kissed Matsuri on the forehead.

"…" Gaara looked at her. Matsuri started to giggle. Gaara's face burned. He looked at her pretending to be annoyed.

"What…?"

"Nothing…" She paused trying to control her giggling. "I just never thought that my shy Gaara-sama would do such a thing…and it makes me happy." Matsuri replied smiling. Gaara looked up and sighed. He patted her on the head.

He took her hand and asked,

"Do you want to see anything…?"

"Sure!"

They walked toward the lake hand in hand…Smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentines Day had come. Lovers all over Shinobi High were doing Itcha-itcha stuff. Kakashi looked out the window.

"Ahhhh…an Itcha-itcha paradise…"

Anko turned to look at him. They were in the Teacher's Lounge.

"Stop talking about that book. It's not good for the students."

Kakashi turned to look at her.

"You should dress properly before you say that."

Anko was wearing very flashy clothes. She glared at him and threw a chocolate at him.

"Shut up you bastard!" She said.

"And then a scene of Itcha-itcha violence…"

"Who's being Itcha-itcha?"

"Why you of course!" Kakashi said and kissing her cheek.

Anko dropped her chocolate bar she had gotten. Her face burned red.

"You fell for it…" Kakashi said and smiled.

"You Son of a--- ! Kakashi! Get back here!"

Tenten looked at the open window.

"Was that Anko Sensei…?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe. I think Kakashi is teasing her again." Temari replied. She looked around. "But you know… This really is an Itcha-itcha paradise right know…" Temari said.

"Yes…" Hinata said burning red thinking about Naruto.

"Well, I'm going to give my chocolates." Temari said.

"Shikamaru…" Tenten let it slip. She covered her mouth realizing what she said. Temari turned around.

"What did you say?" Temari asked embarrassed.

"She said Shikamaru of course!" Ino came over and put her elbow on top of Temari's shoulder. Sakura followed.

Temari pushed Ino's elbow off and ran off in anger and embarrassment.

'There she goes…' Tenten looked back at Temari. She looked down at her chocolate.

'I gave Lee and Gai Sensei there's…but I haven't seen Neji…where is he?' Tenten thought as she looked around.

"I-I'm going to see Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered to Tenten. Tenten looked at Hinata.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Hinata left. Eventually Sakura met up with Sasuke and Ino found Kiba…but Tenten was still looking for Neji. She looked around desperately.

'Where is he?' She thought looking annoyed. Tenten heard something behind her. She turned around to find Neji leaning against a wall. His eyes were closed. She walked over to him but he didn't move. She stood there for a while.

'What is he doing…?' Tenten thought. Finally losing the last of her patience she poked Neji's cheek. Having pushed too hard he fell over and knocked his head on another wall.

"Neji!" Tenten ran over to him. He was rubbing his head.

"Ow…" Tenten watched him rub his head. She giggled. He glared at her.

"Were you sleeping?" Tenten asked trying to resist laughing.

"Yes. What do you want?" Neji asked her.

"Oh yeah! Here you go!" She handed Neji his chocolate. He took it.

"Hope you like it…" Tenten said awkwardly.

"Thank you." He said and got up. He turned to look at her.

"Oh yes, don't jab me in the cheek like that again." Tenten started to laugh. Neji looked at her laughing.

"Am I that funny?" He asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" They walked back together.

Later Neji tried Tenten's chocolate.

Lee was surprised. Neji had always rejected chocolates from other girls.

'Oh! Neji's heart is blooming with youth isn't it?' Lee thought. Gai was thinking the same thing.

They both winked at each other and gave the thumbs up sign.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itcha itcha-to flirt or to be lovey lovey

Well we'll find out what happened to the others in the next chapter!

The whole sleeping thing was something I came up with when reading a Nejiten comic!


	19. Meanwhile

Chapter 19:

Hinata was scared out of her mind.

'What if he doesn't like my chocolate?' Thoughts similar to these rushed through her mind as she waited under the tree, their meeting place.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran over to where Hinata was waiting.

"Sorry if I'm late."

"N-No! I just got here!" Hinata said.

'He's here! I've got to do this!' Hinata thought as she clutched her chocolate to her chest.

"Is that for me?" He asked winking. Hinata noticed he was pointing to the chocolate.

"Y-Yes!" She gave him the chocolate. She looked down, making eye contact would've been past her limit.

He gently took it and opened it. His eyes brightened.

"Carmel! My favorite!" He took one and ate it. Hinata was relieved to know that he liked it. He glanced over at her and gave her one.

"W-What...?" Hinata asked starting at the chocoalte in her hand.

"You can have one!" He smiled. Hinata stared at him for a second, and then returned the smile.

"Thank You Naruto-kun!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru!" Temari shouted.

Shikamaru was laying in the middle of a field in a par staring at the cloud. He yawned and got up.

"What?" He asked. Temari sat down next to him.

"Here!" Temari tossed Shikamaru a chocolate. He caught it and looked it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"And everyone says that you're a genius." Temari replied.

Whatever." Shikamaru took a bite of his chocolate.

"I would've liked nuts better." He said.

"Shut up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over to Sasuke. He turned around. He had about 20 girls surrounding him.

'Ugh.' Sakura thought as she walked over. She tried to get through but it was too hard. Sasuke noticed and silently walked through the crowd to Sakura.

"Here!" Sakura gave him her chocolate smiling. He took it and smiled a little. He silently took a bite. The other girls stared in jealously. Sakura noticed them staring and looked down in embarrassment.

"Thanks." He said and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was looking for Kiba when she found Choco.

"Hi Choco!" Ino said and knelt down to pet Choco.

"Oh, there you are." Kiba ran over.

"Hi Kiba!" Ino smiled and handed Kiba his chocolate.

"For me? Thanks!" He took it and grinned. He unwrapped it. It was shaped like a bone. He bit off the edge.

"Do you like it?" Ino asked intently.

"Yup!" He said and took another bite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentines Day had ended!


	20. White Day

Chapter 20:

White Day was coming around. For those who don't know, on Valentines day only girls give guys presents and White day was made in Japan so guys could return the favor.

There was 2 days left. Lee planned to give Sakura a chocolate.

"I will never give up!" Lee shouted to Neji, not that he was listening.

"Neji! Come with me to buy chocolates for White Day!" Neji looked at Lee.

"Why do I need to go?" Lee was suprised.

"Why Neji, aren't you going to Tenten something?" Neji's face burned and he got angry.

"Shut up!" Lee smiled.

"Come on Neji! You can not resist the bloom of youth!" Lee grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged him to the mall.

'Why the hell am I here...?' Neji thought as he looked around at the chocolates.

"I think I'll get Sakura this." Lee picked out a chocolate with pink wrapping. He turned to Neji.

"What will you get Tenten?" He looked over at Neji. Neji glared. He eventually got over it and picked out a chocolate with red wrapping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White day had come. Lee was excited.

"I can't wait to see Sakura-san!" Lee was jumping around in joy while Gai gave Lee advise.

"I have tons of experience in this field! (He does?) Tell the girl straight forward how you feel and give her yor chocolate!" He did the nice guy pose and left the dorm to give someone a chocolate. (who?)

"I'm off!" Lee ran off. "Sakura-san here I come!!!!!"

Neji stared at his chocolate. He had never given anyone a chocolate before.

'I guess I should just give it to her' Neji thought and went looking for Tenten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenten!" Tenten turned around startled.

'Neji!' Tenten thought. She was nervous. This was the first time she had recieved anything for White day.

Neji stood in front of her. He was blushing a little and was looking away.

"Here." Neji pushed a chocolate into her face.

She took the chocolates. She looked at him.

"You got this for me?"

"..."

"Thanks!"

"..." Tenten smiled. Neji glanced at her.

"What!?"

"Nothing!" She said and opened her chocolates.

"Wow, these are good." Tenten said and smiled again. He put a hand on her head.

Tenten giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to know what happened to Lee read the next chapter!!!!


	21. White Day with the others

Chapter 21:

This was the day Lee had been waiting for. He held the chocolates as he looked for Sakura. He found her getting a chocolate from Sasuke. She was smiling and Sasuke was looking away embarrassed. Lee stopped and watched the two. They looked as if they had been together for a long time.

Lee walked over to Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke noticed him and became a little uneasy. They knew about Lee's crush on Sakura (who didn't?) and felt a little bad.

"Sakura-san," Lee stared right into Sakura's eyes. "Will you take these chocolates?" She took them from him.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Sakura-san, I wish you happiness." He said. Sakura and Sasuke looked up. "even if it isn't with me, I pray you find your happiness." Lee said and bowed.

"...Thank you Lee-san, thank you." Sakura said. Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Lee smiled and then left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was feeling uneasy.

'What if he didn't get me anything!?'

The very thought made her want to runaway. She was walking around the school watching people give eachother chocolates. They didn't notice her and just went on with their Itcha itcha talk.

"Boo!" Naruto jumped up from behind Hinata.

"Gya!!!!" Hinata screamed and fell down.

"Hinata!? I only meant it as a joke! Are you okay?" He helped Hinata up.

"Hahahaha!" Hinata started to laugh. "I'm okay Naruto-kun..." She said trying to control her laugh.

"Hinata, here you go!" He gave Hinata his chocolate. "It has fudge inside it! I thought you'd like that!" Hinata opened the box and ate one.

Naruto watched intently trying to figure out if she liked the chocolate or not. To his relief she said,

"It's good Naruto-kun." Hinata picked one out and gave it to Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth for Hinata. Hinata was suprised but gave him his chocolate.

"You're right it is good!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino had already gotten quite a number of chocolates from boys she didn't even know. But she still didn't have one from the person she wanted it most. Everytime her name was called she'd turn around hoping it was him. She was starting to loose hope.

Kiba had forgotten to get a chocolate and was buying one at the mall right now.

'I'm going to be late.' He thought as he waited in line with other last minute White day shoppers.

He waited for 20 minutes before he got out. When he was out he started to run in search of Ino.

Ino was depressed. She was starting to believe that he didn't like her.

"Ino!"

'No, it's just another guy I don't know.' She thought and didn't even bother to turn around.

"Ino." He grabbed Ino on the shoulder. She finally turned around to the boy she had been waiting for.

"Kiba!"

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot to get a chocolate and got it last minute." He said giving her the chocolate.

"You went through all the trouble..." Ino took it and kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"Thank you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was annoyed at herself. For some reason she was excpecting a chocolate from Shikamaru.

'Why would a lazyass like him get me anything.' She thought.

She didn't even go out to see if anyone was going to give her anything. Gaara and Kankuro were also home because they both had girlfriends which they already sent chocolates to.

Shikamaru on the other hand was thinking,

'Why the hell did I get that troublesome woman a chocolate in the first place?' He was holding a small box with a ribbon on it. He was walking around looking for Temari.

'Where the hell is she?' He thought.

'Where the hell is he?' She thought. Temari found the air in her room to be very thick. She opened the window and looked around. Shikamaru was down there!

"Shikamaru!" She shouted without thinking. He looked up.

He showed her a small package. She knew what he was saying. She ran down the stairs.

"See, I told you he'd come." Gaara said taking money from Kankuro.

"Damn." Kankuro said giving the money unwillingly.

Temari ran out to Shikamaru. She stopped in front of him.

"Here." He said and gave her the chocolate.

"You could say a little more." She said while taking the chocolate.

"Fine." He pulled Temari's hand and they kissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See, I told you they would kiss." Gaara said taking even more money from Kankuro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara and Kankuro are betting on Temari! That was really random but whatever.


	22. last day

Chapter 22:

It was getting near the ending of first year in Shinobi High. The girls were in Tenten's room talking about places to go for the week off.

"I'm going to Paris!" Ino said happily.

"I'm going with Ino!" Sakura said. Then they engaged in a conversation about how awesome Paris is and how fun it will be.

"Tenten and I are going to Hinata's place." Temari said ignoring the 'Paris Lovers.'

"Oh yeah, Gaara and Kankuro will be staying with Maturi this time." Temari told Hinata.

"Okay." Hinata said.

"Will it be okay to leave Maturi with two boys?" Tenten asked Temari.

"Yeah, Gaara is very territorial so Kankuro won't get his hands on her." Temari said.

"How about you Kin?" Tenten asked.

"I'll be with Zaku." She said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"You're going to be with your boyfriend!?" Everyone was shocked.

"Yeah...is it that suprising." Kin asked.

"Yeah it is!" Ino said. "Lucky..." She mumbled under breath.

"Wait, but if you're going to be with Hinata, then aren't you going to be with your boyfriend too?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I mean -----." Temari covered her mouth.

"It won't be fun if you tell her." Temari whispered to Sakura.

"?" Tenten had no idea what they were talking about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last day. Everyone was waiting for Iruka-sensei to let them go.

"Well, this has been a great year..."

'Come on!'

"and I will miss all of you during the break..."

'Let's get it over with!!!!'

"And you can go. Have a nice break!"

"YES!!!!" The whole class said and started to celebrate. Save for people like Neji and Sasuke.

"How'd you do?" Temari asked Tenten.

"Got all A's excpect for one B." Tenten replied.

"Better than me. But Hinata has all A's." She said looking at Hinata.

"It was nothing." Hinata said embarrassed.

"Well, how about we leave and pack." Temari suggested an the trio left the class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The cars not here yet?" Temari asked annoyed. The only people that were still here was Neji who was going with them.

The car finally came. Neji sat in the front while Hinata, Temari, and Tenten sat in the back.

Since Tenten stayed at the Hyuuga's every year it was a normal break.

When a week passed, Tenten and her friends were ready to enter 2nd year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first year is done!

2nd year is in another story! I just realized I didn't write this so sorry!


	23. PLEASE READ!

To my Readers:

Sorry people if you were confused!

I will not update this story anymore. This story is continued in the story, 'Shinobi High Year 2'.

Really sorry 'Readers'!

From,

Higura Natume


End file.
